Pervy Moko Moko
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho's a wise ass with a kami instead of sending him back as a man Raiden sends him back as a Moko moko. He's given to Sessh who join's Inu's group, he's pervy with Kag, & as a moko moko tortures Inu. One shots, comedy romance LEMON, Inutaisho/Kag
1. Chapter 1, Sugimi's Return, A Pervy Pelt

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Inutaisho is a wise ass and practical joker with a kami, so instead of sending him back in his normal form as a joke the kami sends him back as a Moko moko. he's given to Sesshoumaru, who joins Inuyasha's group, and in moko moko form Sugimi's pervy as hell with Kag as his only target, he wreaks havoc on Inuyasha when he starts up, Inutaisho/Kag

**Pervy Moko Moko**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 16 2011**

**Resurrection of a lord, wise ass taiyoukai, a kamis revenge, a new form**

"Sugimi Taisho? Arise" Raiden the head kami said

"Mom let me sleep more" Sugimi sleepily replied

"Up you lazy loafing dog" Raiden said while nudging Sugimi with his foot

"Come on I'm a growing dog I need my rest" Sugimi joked

"Ok"

"Eeeeeee" what the hell? Sugimi shrieked, and leaped up onto his feet, when a loud high pitched canine howl sounded in his ear "Alright, alright, I'm up already"

"Hehehe, never fails"

"Raiden you dick, I should have known it was you" do you live for nothing other then to torture me, and bust my balls? Sugimi protested

"Nope"

"Okay mother what do you want?

"Listen dog if I were your mother you'd be over my knee getting a paddling right now" Raiden said

"Okay" so what is it that you want with me sir grouch a lot?

"To send you back to the earthly realm" Raiden replied

"And the reason being? Because I know that it is not without purpose"

"One is that your youngest pup needs your help" Raiden told him

"Is he in some mortal danger? Sugimi asked "Is it some unconquerable foe?

"He is reckless, rushes in to things without forethought, and planning among other things"

"I see" Sugimi replied

"But that is not all there is another major factor, an abomination, a major threat and his weakness. A weakness that can be easily eliminated"

"And that would be? Sugimi asked

"It is better to show then tell you, observe" in a pool of water a vision of all that came to pass between Inuyasha and Kikyo, past and present appeared. The parts of what happened with Kagome enraged Sugimi

"She has tried to kill this young miko?

"Yes Sugimi you are seeing correctly"

"And my son he clings to this abomination. After all that she has done? He needs to have some sense beaten into him"

"And that is why you are the man for the job" Raiden said

"I think I may even enjoy this" Sugimi said with a sneaky evil glint in his eyes

"I thought you would, I just knew you'd see the twisted possibilities with your warped sense of humor"

"Do I get paid by the hour: Sugimi teased "Ooo and meals included, ha, ha, ha?

"Keep it up dog and I shall cage you"

"Hah, I dare you" Sugimi teased

"Do you Sugimi, do you really? Raiden said smiling evilly, and stalked forward

Knowing something was coming Sugimi decided to beat Raiden to the punch, he conjured a snake, then swiftly dropped it down the back of Raiden's haori "To slow beat you to it old boy" Sugimi teased

"Did you old dog? Did you?

"Oh no" Sugimi said seeing the evil look in Raiden's eyes "What are you up to? and remember I only used a harmless snake" he reminded

"Do not worry doggie it wont hurt a bit"

"Sure it won't, not you but who knows what it will do to me" Sugimi answered

"Bye, bye bad dog have a nice trip"

"Raiden you son of a bitch I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do" Sugimi screamed when his body began to feel strange, and as he descended to the earth

In a flash Sugimi was a Moko Moko in the hands of a messenger on his way to being delivered to Sesshoumaru, oh yes this was going to be loads of fun, well maybe not for Sugimi, but Raiden was surely going to enjoy the hell out of it. The messenger made his way to Sesshoumaru, after a not so long journey he stopped, and began walking toward the demon lord, Sesshoumaru gazed upon him with curious eyes

"What is it that you seek messenger? Sesshoumaru asked

The messenger went down on one knee before Sesshoumaru "My lord I am Sasaki I have been sent to deliver this special inheritance to you"

"Who sent you? And what is this inheritance you speak of? Sesshoumaru inquired

"Raiden sent me, and this is your inheritance" Sasaki answered, extended his arms forward, and handed Sesshoumaru the wrapped in silk package

Sesshoumaru reached out, took it from Sasaki "Sasaki at ease, you may sit if you so wish" Sesshoumaru stated

"Yes my lord, thank you" he replied then sat on the ground

Sesshoumaru laid the package across his lap, and opened it, then his eyes fell upon the whitest silver fur of the most beautiful Moko moko he'd ever seen. As Sesshoumaru gently stroked the fur it felt like the softest finest silk "It is indeed the most beautiful moko moko I have ever lain eyes upon in all my life" Sesshoumaru stated

"Oh damn I always did love getting my back, and head stroked in dog form. Damn I wish I had a female doing it, but still it feels good. Note to self when back to normal kill Raiden" Sugimi thought

"Tell me Sasaki who has left me such an inheritance?

"Your late father the great Inutaisho mi lord"

"I see another of fathers sneaky surprises" And Raiden has held it all of these long years" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru"

"I shall tell you a secret Sasaki it is a wonder father and Raiden have not killed one another many years ago, both have a sick deranged sense of humor, and were always engaged in practical joke wars, worse then children were they"

"So I have heard, the two are legendary for it" Sasaki replied with a grin

Then Sesshoumaru noticed the moko moko moved beneath his hand the one he was still stroking it with, as if to adjust it's back for better access to the attention "I see it moves on it's own, it figures only my twisted father would gift me with such a thing"

"It is very beautiful"

Sesshoumaru lifted it up as if looking it in the eyes "Listen you and I shall get along very well so long as you do nothing shameful" is that understood? Sesshoumaru said, it rubbed itself against his hand in agreement "Very well we have a deal"

"There is a message as well my lord" Sasaki stated

"And it would be?

"It is requested that you travel with your brothers group" Sasaki explained

"Father you sadistic dog" is it your mission in life and in death to torture me? Sesshoumaru said "I do not mind the others so much, but my brother that annoying bag of fleas"

"Hehehe, Raiden you sadistic bastard this has to be one of your sicker plots. And I get to torment my eldest without even trying" Sugimi thought, then thoughts of what he could do to Inuyasha played out in his mind "He doesn't know it's me because my scent is masked"

"If he only knew that, that was his father he was holding" Sasaki thought

**A new traveling companion, moko moko's heaven**

As requested wearing his new moko moko Sesshoumaru ventured into the village his brother called home "What the hell? What the hell's lord fluffy doing here? Inuyasha said when his eyes fell upon Sesshoumaru

"The observant genius as always" Sesshoumaru shot back "Tell me little brother how do you manage to function with only one fourth of your so called brain?

"Ooooo good one" Miroku exclaimed

"Hehehe, this is fun, and it started in less then five seconds" Sugimi thought

"How do you manage to be a full asshole with only one fourth of your ass? Inuyasha retorted

"At least I have an ass"

"Sick pups" Sugimi thought "Well it will not be boring around here"

"What's with the new moko moko, did the old one get tired of you, smarten up and run away? Inuyasha wisecracked

"No he caught your scent and died" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Gee he's as fluffy as you, lord poofy" Inuyasha needled "Oh sorry it's lord fluffy"

Sesshoumaru hated being called fluffy so he decided it was time to name Inuyasha something annoying "I'd rather be lord fluffy then lord stumpy, lord stumpy" he ragged

"Ouch" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome exclaimed

"Why you miserable son of a bitc" Inuyasha started, as he lunged for Sesshoumaru and was stopped

"_**Sit" **_Kagome said

"Kagome you dirty wench" what the fuck did you do that for? Inuyasha bit

"You mister selective memory are the one who started it" Kagome snapped "Now lord Sesshoumaru how may we help you?

"A messenger came to me yesterday, he not only delivered this moko moko left to me by my father, but also a request from him as well, and that being that I join your group" Sesshoumaru answered "My companions will as well"

"Your full of shit" Inuyasha snapped

"Must you speak of yourself in such a vile way? Especially in front of others" Sesshoumaru needled "We do not wish to know of your inability to go"

"Hehehe" the others laughed

"It would be an honor" Kagome said

"Bullshit" Inuyasha protested

"All in favor say aye" Kagome said

"Aye" the rest of the group answered in unison

"Traitors" Inuyasha whined

"Have you no shame? The others voted in agreement, and you whine like a spoiled child" Sesshoumaru scolded

Without a response Inuyasha went to lunge for Sesshoumaru, in an instant Sesshoumaru's new moko moko wrapped itself around him encasing him like a cacoon, while the other end clamped itself over his mouth. Inuyasha tried his damnedest to wriggle himself free from it's iron grip but failed, he was bound and held silent like a mummy, and was swiftly turning beet red with fury and seethed with want for vengeance

"Aw look their friends" Sango teased

"Why Inuyasha I think he loves you" Kagome ragged

"Yes little brother it seems that he is quite taken with you" Sesshoumaru added to aggravate the already irate hanyou

As Inuyasha glared daggers, with her back turned to Inuyasha Kagome winked at Sesshoumaru, she then walked over to her hanyou friend and began petting and stroking moko moko the ham loved it. Inuyasha tried to run his foul mouth and was about to try something it tightened it's hold on him, and Kagome continued lavishing it with her attentions, muffled sounds were heard coming from the bound hanyou

"You are a handsome thing with that beautiful silver white fur, so soft and silky" Kagome praised

"Great if he lets me go they can go get a room" Inuyasha thought

"Kagsy I think he loves you" Sango teased

Inuyasha tried jabbing it with one of his claws moko moko tightened again, levitated up off the ground, quickly unwrapped himself from around Inuyasha, and dropped him onto the ground with a thud. Then the attention loving little ham swiftly wrapped itself around Kagome like a shawl, and she could have sworn she heard a purring like sound coming from him

"Oh kamis lilac, and roses she wears my favorite scent on a female" Sugimi thought

"Aw moko moko's heaven" Miroku teased "He loves his new perch"

"Kagome what the fuck? Inuyasha bit

"What/ we're in love" Kagome ragged "I know we just met but he's so handsome, kind, gentle and soft as silk. We cant help it if we fell fast"

"Hehehe, I am so loving this, she lives to torment my youngest as much as I do. So lavish the miko with attention and gripe youngest pup works for me" Sugimi thought

"I'll make a rug outta that little bastard" Inuyasha snapped,

Inuyasha then tried to lunge for the fur, Sesshoumaru was about to stop him, and at the same time Kagome was about to sit him. But before either could do a thing, moko moko stretched out, wrapped one end of itself around the hanyous ankles, and pulled his legs out from under him sending him plummeting to the ground, Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud, moko moko then innocently draped himself around Kagome once again

"Little brother I think you've fallen for him, true love it is to be treasured" Sesshoumaru teased

"Shove it fluffy" Inuyasha shot back

"Now remember Inuyasha you have to court him first, that is the gentlemanly thing to do" Miroku ragged

"Yes and you must give him flowers and courting gifts" Sango razzed

"You should show manners in front of him no swearing violence or nasty behavior " Kagome joked

"_**Shut uuuuuuup" **_Inuyasha yelled "It's a fucking possessed fur you assholes"

"Inuyasha language, remember what I told you no potty mouth" Kagome teased, moko moko rubbed one of its ends against her face as if thanking her "Aw aren't you a sweetheart"

"I could get use to this a nice warm heavenly scented perch, and body guard in one" Sugimi thought "Ah this is moko moko heaven"

"You little bastard I'll get you, you gotta sleep sometime" Inuyasha threatened

"Jealous of a fur" how low have you sunk little brother? Sesshoumaru ragged "He may visit or stay with the miko whenever and for how ever long he wants to"

"Inuyasha you big bully leave my baby alone" Kagome mock scolded

"Big bully, he dropped me on the ground wench. Not the other way around"

"Come? Sesshoumaru called, moko moko rubbed one end against Kagome's cheek as if saying farewell, and gave her it's version of a hug with a slight tightening around her. Then slinked off to Sesshoumaru "You wolf in dogs clothing" Sesshoumaru whispered

**Noogie, tough love, snuggling, berries, moko moko's revenge **

Everyone was eating dinner then suddenly "Hey give that back, Inuyasha you greedy hog" Shippou yelled

"No way runt it's mine now" he said while holding onto the fish

"Inuyasha you give that back now" Kagome scolded

Shippou was about to transform and get even, before he could moko moko left Sesshoumaru's shoulder, zipped by, wrapped around Inuyasha, and with it's other end rubbed the top of his head giving him a king sized noogie. At first Inuyasha was shocked and could not believe this was actually happening, then he finally regained his senses and glared daggers

"Let go you stupid mangy mutt" Inuyasha barked

"What? He just knows a lowly greedy thief when he sees one" Miroku teased

"Get him ow off of me ow, ow, ow" Inuyasha yelped from the noogie

"Ooooo this is fun" Sugimi thought "Note to self torture + discipline of pup = lots of fun for me, hehehe"

Moko moko pulled away suddenly fast leaving Inuyasha spinning like a top, then smacked him across his rear end, and was back on Sesshoumaru's shoulder in a flash "Well with moko moko sama here looks like your thieving days are over my friend" Miroku said

"Ah shut your trap monk" or should I say Assgroperroku? Inuyasha bit

"Yes but at least they're not made of clay. Perhaps if you felt a warm one you wouldn't be so rigid" Miroku shot back

"Hehehe, I very much like the monk" Sugimi thought

"Little brother the monk has stated well known truths" Sesshoumaru said

"Ah shut up you striped bastard" Inuyasha insulted

"Jealousy such a useless petty ugly emotion" Sesshoumaru needled "And bastard you say the only reason you're here little brother is because father forgot to pull out"

"Ooooo" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome exclaimed

"Shit this is one time I am glad to be a moko moko because I think I'd be turning deep red right now. Sesshoumaru is foul I am such a proud Inu papa, hehehe" Sugimi thought

"Oh yeah the only reason you're here asshole is cause dad was to drunk to pull out, and passed out immediately after" Inuyasha shot back "Your poor mother"

"My youngest is not lacking in the foulness department" Sugimi thought "In fact it seems to be his area of expertise"

"I was planned" Sesshoumaru needled

"Frigid prick" Inuyasha shot back

"Clay jumper" Sesshoumaru retorted "Ouch, bet those clay splinters hurt like hell" hah?

"Ouch" Miroku, Kagome, and Sango exclaimed, and laughed

"Inuyasha si, si, si" Kagome teased, just as Inuyasha was about to start

"No wench don't say that word" Inuyasha protested "Pretty please, with roses om top?"

He said batting big puppy dog eyes

"Yes I'll give you a big juicy bone if you do" Sesshoumaru teased getting the last word, and winning

That night while all slept moko moko snuck over to his favorite perch Kagome, curled up snuggled with her and slept "Hm, and the lechery begins" Raiden who was watching said

Each night was the same he snuggled with Kagome, and would be gone just before she awoke, one morning after breakfast Kagome announced she was going home for a few hours and that she would be back. Inuyasha immediately went inot spoiled brat mode and started protesting

"Oh no you don't wench, you arent going anywhere" Inuyasha grouched

"Really Inu honey? Kagome replied all to sweetly

"Uh oh" Sugimi, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku thought

"Yeah don't be stupid Kagome of course I mean it" Inuyasha said

"Inuyash my love I believe you"

"My love, ah crap" Inuyasha "Ke, Kagome whatcha doing?

"Well I thought about it and your right, were on an important mission and have no time for this so I'll stay" okay? Kagome sweetly answered

Regaining his cockiness Inuyasha then responded with "Good, glad you finally see that I'm right"

"Oh dear gods tell me he is not that dumb, and so severely lacking knowledge of females" Sugimi thought "Oh what the hell might as well enjoy the coming event"

"I'll be right back" Kagome said

"Where ya going? Inuyasha asked

"To pick some berries" she replied

"Ok"

Sugimi's beast

"_**Damn you raiden cannot bite pup in this form"**_

Sugimi

"_**Calm yourself**_"

Beast

"_**Remind me to kill Raiden"**_

Sugimi

"_**Sadly there is nothing we can do until he releases us, I to would like to bite our pup"**_

Beast

"_**When normal again can we bite pup and Raiden? Ha, ha, ha can we?**_

Sugimi

"_**I like you to pieces"**_

Beast

"_**I know my partner in crime"**_

About five minutes later Kagome returned, with lightening speed pulled the front of Inuyasha's hakama back, and poured a whole bottle of ice cold river water down them "I decided that chilled pork berries are way better then bush berries" Kagome ragged

"Ahhhhhhh" Inuyasha shrieked from the cold chill on his male parts, and jumped while holding his crotch "Gods damn it, fuck wench"

"Yay fresh pork berries" Sango teased

"I prefer mine roasted" Jaken added

"Yes and I favor honey dipped" Miroku ragged

"I'm a vegeterian" Sesshoumaru joked

"Owww, my dick, my balls I'l never be able do it. Wench broke and killed my boy parts" Inuyasha complained then gimped toward the hot spring "Crap I think it fell off"

"Hm this could be fun" Thought Sugimi

Moko moko slowly removed himself from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, then sneaked off into the forest, he easily tracked Inuyasha, hid behind the bushes observing, Inuyasha stripped, stepped into the water then sunk down into a comfortable sitting position. He closed his eyes and dozed off, moko moko waited a few seconds and like a snaked slithered over to Inuyasha's clothes, wrapped part of itself around them and took off like a bat out of hell

When moko moko reentered the village with Inuyasha's clothing in it's grasp Sesshoumaru's as well as the eyes of all present went wide, moko moko innocently made his way over to Sesshoumaru and dropped the items in his lap. All there burst out laughing so hard tears were streaming from their eyes, knowing it was going to be fun the group patiently sat back awaiting the return of their hanyou companion

An hour later Inuyasha awoke from a nice long relaxing soak only to find his clothes gone, seeing no other way he put a large thick leaf over his male treasure, then made his way back to the village. As he walked murderous thoughts and revenge scenarios filled his mind, when he reentered the village he scanned the area for the suspected culprit of the dastardly crime

"Wow Inuyasha may I say green becomes you?" Miroku teased

"Nice legs" Sango, and Kagome razzed

"Perverted shameless streaker" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Turn around and let us see the back" Kagome teased

"He did it, that little son of a bitch, I know he did it. I'll kill you give me back my fucking clothes or I will kill you" Inuyasha barked

"Little brother look around" do you see your clothes anywhere? Is your nose failing you? If they were indeed here you would smell them" would you not? Sesshoumaru said

"Oh please don't give me that bullshit, he did it and you know it" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha do you realize how crazy you sound fighting with a fur? Miroku asked

"He has not left Sesshouimaru's shoulder or the village the whole time" Kagome said

"Yes he is just a fur" Sango pointed out

"Oh don't give me that he's just a fur shit. Ever since that little fucker came shit's been happening" Inuyasha snapped

Moko moko wanting to torture Inuyasha more slithered down off of Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and over to Kagome where he wrapped himself around her shoulders, waited then began shivering as if in fear. He hammed it up real good knowing that Kagome would defend and protect him, though he was by no means helpless he wanted to add to the hanyous torment, and it worked

"Inuyasha you leave him alone, the poor thing is shivering" Kagome scolded

"Inuyasha you brute" Sango said

Kagome had her hands on the pelt, Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands in an attempt to pull it away from the fur "Growl"

"I, I don't believe the little bastard just growled at me" Inuyasha snapped in a shocked tone

Once again Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome's hands away from the little monster "Growl" was moko moko's response, Inuyasha did not let go "Growl, smack" was heard as it slapped Inuyasha's hands away, and possessively held onto her "Growl"

"What the hell is that thing? He acts like a jealous mate" Inuyasha said with widened eyes "Just give me back my clothes you little creep"

"Little brother perhaps you should return to the hot spring it is possible that you mislaid your things and did not know it" Sesshoumaru suggested

"Yeah sure, mislaid my ass" Inuyasha bit

"Mislaid your ass" ooo if I find it can I keep it? Sango teased

"Hey Sang we can share it" Kagome teased playing along

"You wenches are sicker and worse then Miroku" Inuyasha told them screw this I am outta here" he said just before turning and leaving

"Sesshoumaru where are his clothes? Miroku asked, Sesshoumsru told them, and they laughed their asses off

As instructed Inuyasha returned to the hot spring only to find his missing clothes floating in the water "Son of a bitch I will get that moth eaten fur if it's the last thing I do" Inuyasha vowed

**Carnal visits, and sensual dreams, morning surprise**

As Kagome slept beneath her favorite tree away from the others in her dream she felt something behind her, it ecnased her, something kneaded her breasts, felt her rear end, then it slowly eased itself between her thighs. It slowly massaged her treasure setting her blood to boil, it continued it's ministrations until it achived the desired results she exploded like a volcano, after this he continued bringing her to completion again several times, the scent of sandalwood lingered in her dreams, and would when she awoke his scent

Moko moko stayed with her, then disappeared just before she awoke, as he continued this way for many days, Kagome was relaxed and mellow, and was bathing more, Sesshoumaru found it odd but said nothing and silently observed. As Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru stood next to each other, moko moko could not resist he slithered one end of himself away from Sesshoumaru's body, next Kagome felt something

"Hey" Kagome said

Inuyasha's eyes snapped toward his brother and Kagome "What the hell did you do? Inuyasha snapped at Sesshoumaru

Kagome looked back to see moko moko stroking her butt "You little pervert" it purred

"Typical accuse without knowing for certain first" but then what can you expect from a stunted frigid puppy? And I do mean stunted" Sesshoumaru insulted

"Drop dead lord porkless" Inuyasha shot back "Get off Kagome ya furry letch, befor I shred you"

"Little brother I suggest you do not interfere, only the miko will be able to stop him" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Bullshit, he ain't the boss of me"

"Take it at your own risk fool" Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha went to grab and pull moko moko away from Kagome, it responded by immediately leaving Sesshoumaru's shoulder, wrapping around Kagome. Then erecting a powerful impenetrable barrier around them, and growled possessively, Sesshoumaru had his suspicions but chose to remain silent for the time being, and simply observe. With a mixture of shock and fury Inuyasha glared murderously at the possessive fur, he thought to draw his sword and using it's barrier breaking abilities, when he did he was thrown back

"Sesshoumaru what the hell is that thing? How in the fuck can a mere pelt hold so much power? Inuyasha said

"I shall find out and I alone will deal with it. And I very strongly suggest that you do not trifle with the miko any further, it is obvious that he has staked a claim on her, and means her no harm"

"Oh great" what are they gonna live in a cave and raise a bunch of little pelts? Inuyasha wisecracked, moko moko growled "Ah give me a break flea bag"

Like a ghost Sesshoumaru disappeared, deep in the forest "Raiden? Raiden? he called

"You've come to ask about the moko moko"

"What exactly is it that my father has left me? What is he? Sesshoumaru questioned

"I cannot tell you. I can tell you this when you return to the village use your nose for the truth will soon be unveiled"

"If my sire were not already dead I'd kill him this day" Sesshoumaru half joked

"Have patience son of the dog general. You'll not have long to wait, I promise the best part will happen with Inuyasha" Raiden promised "We kamis are quite enjoying your brothers torment"

"In that case I very much look forward to it"

"Farewell honorable lord of the western lands. We will meet again" Raiden said as he disappeared

"Hm, I shall do this my way" Sesshoumaru thought

Kagome woke up in the morning with something warm covering her, when she reached out and felt it she felt the soft luxurious silk like fur. When she opened her eyes, looked, and saw it they went wide it was a blanket sized moko moko covering her. Yes this time moko moko chose not to leave his miko as he had done for days before this, his claim was staked she was his and he'd not leave her, his possessiveness had taken over

"Good morning miko" Sesshoumaru greeted

"Good morning Sesshoumaru. I see my sneaky perverted little well not so little now friend has deserted you"

"Yes it seems so"

"I'm sorry" she said

"Do not be he is quite taken with you" Sesshoumaru told her "However I do have business with him, and will bring him back when I return"

Kagome nodded "Thank you Sesshoumaru"

"Come? Moko moko swiftly slithered up onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder and perched, Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagome, turned and left heading into the forest

Deep in the forest Sesshoumaru stopped, sat on a flat rock, gently removed moko moko from his shoulder, then held him up stared at as if looking into eyes. And as Raiden had instructed sniffed as the scent masking spell was dropped eyes widened as the scent hit his nose sandalwood mixed with his fathers scent. Shocked Sesshoumaru locked staring eyes onto the creature it was then he saw his fathers cheek stripes appeared on one end where the head would be, Sesshoumaru continued staring before he spoke

"Father? Why are you in this form? Through his mind Sugimi explained "I see, then I shall enjoy watching little brothers dismay when you reveal your presence. And the miko is your intended, and might I say you are a hentai"

"Miroku that cute little furry thing is a lot more then a moko moko" Sango said to Miroku

"Yes it is very powerful as well. I have a sneaky feeling we are all in for a big surprise, and soon to"

Sesshoumaru innocently returned to the village as if nothing had happened "Back already? Had to take the flea bag for a walk? Where's the mutt's leash? Inuyasha wisecracked

"Enjoy your taunts I assure it will bite you on the ass in the end" Sesshoumaru answered in a cocky tone to bug Inuyasha

"What's that supposed to mean?

"You will see little brother, you will see be patient" Sesshoumaru answered in a taunting tone

**His return, her surprise, a mating howl, Inuyasha's big surprise**

**Lemon starts**

That night as with every night before Kagome felt the familiar being wrapped around her, traveling over her body feeling, and caressing as it went, it went from her shoulders to her breast's hips, ass, thighs, then between her thighs massaging. But this time it changed she could swear that for the first time she felt lips on her neck, a hand massaging her lower region, while the other gently kneaded her breasts, then something long and wide and hard poking her rear end, by this she was startled awake

When she awoke at the same time she found herself encased in long strong arms, one leg draped over hers holding her in place, and lips still kissing her neck while hands continued their tasks. She turned her head to look into golden eyes, Sugimi took the opportunity granted him and his lips immediately descended upon hers sharing their first kiss, she surprised him when she used her tongue to ask for entrance which he swiftly granted her, when their tongues first touched a spark simultaneously shot through them

She was so close to her release and he stopped but he had a reason, in an instant they were face to face locked in each others arms, lips connected, and flying off to parts unknown. But she did not care so long as it was with him, far away deep in the forest he landed, tongues collided and danced, hands explored, clothes were swiftly shed, and they stood bare before each other, they pulled apart to have their first look at one another

"Sugimi sama, you are of such unearthly beauty"

"And you my miko are a beauty, my beauty. How long I have wanted you like this. Please do not call me sama? We are equals"

"Yes Sugimi" she answered just before her lips laid kisses across his neck, then crashed upon his "Mmmmm" she moaned while grinding on his shaft

Next they lay on a thick bed of moss her beneath him and between her legs, he rubbed his shaft up and down her hitting her pearl with each stroke. Just when she was about to climax he entered with one thrust her barrier was gone, and at the same time she came hard. Just as he had planned she was so blinded with pleasure she felt no pain and he was able to continue moving with out stopping, she tore her lips from his to call his name when another set of releases hit

"_**Oh by all the kamis Sugimi yes" **_

"Music to my ears" he praised "This is for you" he said when he made a certain move deep within her pulling her over the edge "Does this please you? He asked while kissing her neck, and nipped her ear

"_**Su, Su, ah Sugimiiiii"**_

"Ooo, gods woman you feel good beyond imagining"

Then they're simultaneous releases began as he bit into her neck with his elongated fangs then she his their life forces, powers, and aura's merged and became one, both removed their fangs _**"Uhhhhhhh, Kagome"**_

"_**Oh Sugimi yeees" **_both called out while exploding, and a mating howl tore through the forest

After "My mate" Sugimi said

"Yes mate" she replied and kissed him

Still inside her Sugimi sat up with her straddling his lap "Ride me mate" he coaxed, watching her take his length in and out of her had him aching "Hard" he said, she did "Oh gods yes, ooo right there, harder"

"_**Ahhh shit Sugimi"**_

"_**By all that is holy Kagome yes" **_he called out, they continued enjoying each other throughout the remainder of the night

**Lemon ends**

Hearing and being awoken by the howl Inuyasha leapt up onto his feet, his eyes quickly scanned the area, then noticed no Kagome in sight, and Sesshoumaru's furry little pest was no on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru had been playing possum trying not to laugh, Inuyasha was about to bolt toward and run into the forest, then a foot tripped him and he crashed, then a youkai rope wrapped around the hanyou binding him, Miroku, and Sango were also in on it got up

"You bastards I gotta go help Kagome, let me go" Inuyasha snapped

"You will not interfere little brother" Sesshoumaru informed him

"You, your helping that damned furry thing? What the hell is that thing?

"You will find out soon enough, now be patient. And remain silent the rest of us wish to finish sleeping" Sesshoumaru informed him

"Like hell I will, you fuckin" Inuyasha never got to finish "Mmmmm" he mumbled when a gag went over his mouth

"Goodnight little brother, sleep well" Said smiling evilly Sesshoumaru

Three days had passed before newly mated Kagome returned to the village wearing her little furry possessive companion "You, you mated with that thing? It, it doesn't have a body" Inuyasha raved "How? With no body"

The moko moko glowed, it's shape began to change, then Kagome stood in the arms of a man "No she mated me son" Sugimi said

Inuyasha all but fainted "Holy freaking shit" d, dad?

"Yes pup it is me the one and only" Sugimi replied loving his sons shocked look

"Okay you idiots can let me out of the ropes now" Inuyasha said

"No pup first you and I have something to finish"

"Come on dad I've been tied up for three damn days" isn't that enough? Inuyasha protested

"Sorry but no" was Sugimi's response as he approached his son

Like a little inchworm Inuyasha tried to crawl away, but much like a cocooned bug could not make it, Sugimi slowly stalked forward deliberately to torturing his pup "D, dad I don't know what your up to, but have a heart man don't do it"

"Okay since you asked so nice"

"Thanks pop" Inuyasha replied, breathed a sigh of relief, and when he felt safe Sugimi had one hand wrapped around one ankle, and with the other tickled Inuyasha's foot with his claws "Eeeeeee" he shrieked "Dad pr, pretty please stop? I hehehe will be good I pr, promise"

"That's daddy's little puppy, at a boy squirm for papa" Sugimi teased

"Why, hehehe, why me?" Inuyasha choked out while laughing "St, stupid d, hehehe, dogs"

Later on Inuyasha was released, hugged and welcomed Sugimi back, the village had a celebratory feast for the new mates, many of the villagers remembered Sugimi, and had lived under his rule before he died. They were more then happy to see that he was back again, and mated to they're favorite miko, the celebration continued into the night, Sugimi had disappeared with his mate, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru exchanged knowing smirks

"Damn pops hornier then a young dog, hehehe" Inuyasha wisecracked

"You know what they say little brother"

"No" what do they say? Inuyasha asked

"The older the dog the stiffer the log" Sesshoumaru teased

"Jeez Sessh your such a hentai"

"Yes and I am proud to be one"

"Good I am no longer alone I will have a partner in crime" Miroku joked


	2. Chapter 2, Partners In Crime

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

It's mating season for youkai's, and Moko moko's are also searching for mates. Sugimi's moko moko and Sesshoumaru's are partners in crime, and working together help torment Inuyasha. Warning fic contains raunchiness. Complete one shot, Inutaisho/Kag

**Pervy Moko Moko 2**

**By Raven 2010 Oct 1 2011**

**Searching for a mate, daddy's back, yanking Inuyasha's chain**

It's mating season for youkai, and they're actively searching for mates, but so are Moko Moko's, Sugimi is searching for one but is waiting till he finds the right female to take as a mate. During his search he came upon Inuyasha and his little group, he hid and watched

"He's such a tyrant, you know Kagome there are cures for that" Sango stated with smiling eyes

"What? Inuyasha bit

"Really Sango tell me, tell me the suspense is killing me" Kagome said in an eager tone

"This" Sango replied, then quickly grabbed a wood saw "We simply saw it off, shouldn't take long"

"Yes, but I know a faster way" Kagome replied

"Really?

"Yup this" Kagome said, then grabbed an ax "Lop it off, one swipe and it's gone"

"Fuck you, you crazy ass wenches" Inuyasha said in a panicky tone, then put his hands over his male treasure "Your not cutting anything off, you leave my golden rod alone he's young and innocent, why he hasn't even had his first piece yet"

"Hasn't had his first piece yet, shit I cannot believe he just said that" Sugimi said

"Golden rod, hasn't had his first piece yet" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all exclaimed in the same breath

"I didn't say anything about a first piece" what have you people all gone nuts? Inuyasha said

"Oh boy, as if that is going to get him out of it, he let that slip. He is so screwed" Sugimi said with his open palm on his head as if he had a headache said "Oh well youngest pup is comical and fun to watch"

"My sentiments exactly" a deep voice came from behind Sugimi

"For fuck's sake Sesshoumaru will you stop doing that shit"

"No, not when it means I get to torment my favorite sire. After all it has been many years since I have had the privilege or pleasure to do so, I will not be denied now"

"Spoiled brat pup, I am your only sire" Sugimi said feigning fury

"Oh I forgot" Sesshoumaru joked "Poor wounded father dog"

"Why did I have pups? Sugimi joked "My head hurts, and they make my brain bleed"

"Because you could not keep it in your pants"

"Why Maru I cannot believe you have developed a sense of humor after all these years, and a raunchy one at that" madly grinning Sugimi teased

"Yes and as I recall you always had one, which means that I inherited it from you"

"Guilty as charged, and proud of it" Sugimi replied

"Continue watching father you have not seen the best part yet"

"Oh, do tell?"

"Keep your eyes on the miko" Sesshoumaru instructed

"I will"

"Bullshit we heard you clear as day" right guys? Kagome said

"Yes" Sango, and Miroku answered

"Gods damn it I did not, stop lying" Inuyasha bit

"So that's why he is so cranky all the time, I can take you to a place where that problem can be cured" Miroku offered

"Fuck you, and no way" Inuyasha snapped

"Get him laid, get him laid" Kagome, and Sango chanted

"Shut your traps wenches" Inuyasha responded

"Case in point major crankiness, if you were getting some action nothing said would irritate you so" Miroku chided

"And here all this time I thought Kikyo's mouth was being put into use for something other then bitching" Sango who hated the vile dead priestess wisecracked

"Ooo, the slayer is deadly" Sugimi commented

"Indeed she is father" Sesshoumaru replied

"What, what the hell's that supposed to mean Sango? Inuyasha snapped

"Oh come on, you know suckle a certain part of you like a hungry pup at it's mothers tit"

"Sango even for you that is nasty and low" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes, but oh so true"

"Well she is dead, so that means she is probably cold" Kagome added

"Yup the ice queen" Sango wisecracked

"Yup, poor thing doesn't want to get a frost bitten dick, can't say I blame him" Kagome wisecracked

"No ladies, she is made of clay so I think it is more like our good friend is deathly afraid of getting a dick full of splinters" Miroku needled

"Miroku you low life son of a bitch" Inuyasha bellowed, then lunged for the evilly smiling monk

"Watch father now comes the good, and my favorite part" Sesshoumaru told him

Just when Inuyasha was about to get hold of Miroku" Sit" Kagome said

Crash "Kagome you traitor, if I ever get these damn beads off I will be getting some major payback on all your asses" Inuyasha promised

"Hehehe, Sesshoumaru my son you are so right that was well worth waiting for" laughing Sugimi said

"I told you, I, I never get tired of seeing it" laughing gasping for air Sesshoumaru got out

"Breathe pup, breathe, it's okay daddy's here" Sugimi teased

"Th, this is almost better then sex, a, almost" Sesshoumaru managed to say

"Yes it is a close second" Sugimi replied

"Miroku run, I'll keep him busy" Kagome said, the spell wore off "Sit

"I hate wenches" Inuyasha whined "So fucking relentless about little things Jeez"

"Kagome let me get a good head start then after a few more sits let him go" Miroku said

"Okay"

Miroku wanted a chase anyway, Kagome waited then let Inuyasha go "Does he really think he can out run and escape me? I may only be half demon but I'm still way faster. Now the son of a bitch dies" the seething hanyou griped, and took off

"Kagome you know Miroku wanted a chase right? Sango asked

"Yup, and I was only to glad to help, if Inuyasha had not been blinded by rage he would have seen that he was being tricked"

"Ah peace and quite we get to relax for a while, I love Miroku to pieces. Maybe later on to thank him I'll let him stroke my butt" Sango exclaimed

"Sango you naughty girl"

"Well what the hell he's been a good boy, thanks to him we get to rest and relax" Want to do all the things we never get to with Inuyasha here go to the hot spring, come back , lounge around, eat, and have a nap? Sango asked

"Lets do it" Kagome eagerly replied

"The monk will be missing the show, his favorite thing naked women" Sugimi said

"Yes he will" Sesshoumaru answered

**Father's inquiry, history, moko, moko's fun**

"Sesshoumaru?

"Yes father?

"This dead miko that is always mentioned, tell me of her?" Sugimi asked

"She is called Kikyo" Sesshoumaru replied with a sour expression

"I can clearly read your disdain for her"

"Yes that is putting it kindly" Sesshoumaru answered

"I have seen things while I was still inside the black pearl. I do however believe that there are things I know nothing of"

"Then I shall tell you all that I know" Sesshoumaru told him everything that he had himself knew, and all that he had been told

"Sounds as though she is in need of killing to me" Sugimi stated

"Yes father I whole heartedly agree"

"I shall keep a close watch on her" Sugimi said

"Mating season is nearing, it will be fun to see little brothers behavior when that happens" Sesshoumaru commented

The moko moko Sugimi wore began to stir "What is it that causes you to stir moko, moko? Sugimi asked

"Oi wench what the hell is your problem, you on that time of the month again?" Inuyasha said

"I believe little brothers mouth has caused him to stir, it is loud enough to rattle heaven, and hell. Hm, the miko hanyou royal battle is beginning" Sesshoumaru commented

"I take it this is a common occurrence? Sugimi asked

"Yes, and little brother is usually the one who starts it"

"I see" Sugimi replied

"Inuyasha? Kagome sweetly called

"What?

"Si" she started but was faking him out

"Eeeeee, no not that" Inuyasha shrieked

"He greatly fears the sit command, it sends him crashing to the ground, hehehe" Sesshoumaru told his sire and laughed

"Sadistic as ever my son"

"Sure, why not?' Sesshoumaru joked "A dog has to have some fun to"

"You ask if I'm on that time of the month" are you suffering from virginitis? Kagome ragged "Ya know if you went into the forest and stroked your log you wouldn't be in bitch mode all the damn time"

"Kagomeeeee, damn it wench that is nasty even for you. And bitch mode is for girls, I am male" remember?

Seeing her opening she took it "Okay then your in frustrated virgin bastard mode"

"Cough, cough horny cough virgin" Miroku needled

"Fuck you, and shut up monk" Inuyasha bit

"I think it's stroke the log time" Kagome razzed

"Stroke the log, stroke the log" Sango, and Miroku chanted

"But do oil your hands first, would not want to chafe the little fellow" Miroku teased

"Watch it monk, and he ain't little bozo" Inuyasha snapped

"You're the cranky horny grouch, not us" Kagome needled

"Cough, why does he not quit, when he is so clearly outdone and outnumbered?" Sugimi exclaimed and laughed

"Be because he is incredibly stu, stupid" laughing Sesshoumaru gasped

Moko moko stirred again then detached himself from Sugimi, causing he and Sesshoumaru to look. Then like a snake he slithered down Sugimi's long body and onto the ground making it's way toward Inuyasha and his group. Sesshoumaru sadistically smirked, Sugimi grinned evilly

As moko moko slithered away "Have fun" Sugimi said, it lifted one end as if saying okay

"Father if he is as twisted as you little brother is in deep crap, hehehe. Gods I love this" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"He is son, he is"

"Oh yeah that's right Sango's not giving you any, so that means you're a frustrated virgin, so you need to stroke your log to. Sango, and Kagome you two wenches need to go play stroke the kitty meow, hehehe" Inuyasha shot back

"Ah lets cut it off then he won't have to worry anymore" Sango needled

"Okay that does it I've had enough of you relentless assholes" Inuyasha barked "Time to learn a lesson, at the speed of light he drew tetsuseiga held it up point to the sky "Adamant barrag" he started but was stopped

Moko moko had wrapped itself around Inuyasha wrapping one end around the wrist of the hand that was holding tetsuseiga forcing him arm down and making him paddle his own ass with the blade of his sword. At first he stood there wide eyed to shocked to move, wondering what the hell was subduing him he looked

"What the fuck is this thing? Hey let go ya fleabag, well it ain't lord fluffys pelt cause this one has twin tails" Inuyasha said "Alright you creep let go before I make a frigging rug outta you"

"Lord fluffy" Sugimi asked

"Yes father unfortunately his insufferable nick name for me. Do remind me later to kill him" Sesshoumaru said

"Inuyasha don't you pick on him, he's beautiful" Kagome praised

"The miko likes him, this is good and will be very beneficial" Sugimi said

"What, how the hell do you know if it's a boy or not? Inuyasha asked incredulously

"I just know, I sense it, a girl just knows these things" Kagome replied with a dreamy look

"Oh please, girls your all nuts" Inuyasha wisecracked

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, reached out and stroked the silky soft fur, with one end it gave Inuyasha a noogie. Moko moko swiftly pulled away from Inuyasha so fast it made him spin like a top and fall on his ass. He then left Inuyasha slithering onto Kagome who soon found herself enveloped in it's warm loving embrace he was enjoying the heat of her body. He was a little lover and a half

"Aw see I told you it was a boy" Kagome stated

"Ye, yeah so y, you knew it w, was a boy" the dizzy hanyou stammered "Ohhh I think I'm gonna puke"

Moko moko slipped it's twin tails down "Hey you little perv" Kagome exclaimed when simultaneously each one of it's tails rubbed and gave both of her butt cheeks a gentle squeeze "I cannot believe it I'm being pelt groped"

"Father your pelt is perverted? I've never seen anything like this before"

"Sesshoumaru there is so much about moko moko's you do not know that I will teach you" Sugimi stated

"Oh I hope mine remains a good boy" Sesshoumaru said with a hint of concern in his voice

"Hehehe, I guess he is a boy then, at a boy stroke that butt, stroke that butt" Inuyasha teased "Hey monk looks like ya got competition"

"Hm, interesting, I think he and I can come to some sort of agreement and share. Gods knows there are many females to choose from"

Hearing that Moko, moko purred, then rubbed one end of itself against Kagome's cheek, and unwrapped itself from around it's warm perch "Leaving are you?" Kagome asked, it rubbed her cheek again "Okay maybe I'll see you again" he rubbed her cheek again saying yes before he slithered away "Bye handsome"

"Welcome back you letch" Sugimi greeted his returning pelt, it reattached itself to him

"I still cannot believe it" shocked Sesshoumaru said, Sugimi grinned

"Wait until mating season begins"

"You mean? Sesshoumaru said

"Precisely" Sugimi replied "Hunting time"

"I may have to cage mine"

"Aw he's been a good boy let him roam" Sugimi teased

**Two moko, moko's no waiting, Inuyasha's worst nightmare begins, new blanket**

Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi continued to observe Inuyasha and his group by this time two days had passed. As Inuyasha waited for his food his mouth was watering tonight was his favorite beef and ramen. Kagome gave him his food he smiled widely and thanked her, but this night would be different in a flash his ramen was snatched out of his hand, and the meat from the other

"Hey, what the hell?" Inuyasha barked, he looked and saw not one but two moko moko's rapidly taking off with his food "Get back here you little fuckers, that's my food"

The two moko moko's took off at warp speed, although he gave chase they easily lost him, it seems like Sesshoumaru they could move faster then lightening "Oh my gods this is to priceless" Sango exclaimed

"Two of them, equals two times the fun" Miroku commented

"Well this was a pleasant and hilarious surprise" Kagome added "I have two babies now"

As the moko moko's approached their taiyoukai's they reached out to their taiyoukai's with the food as if offering bribery, grinning Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi accepted they're odd but not completely unwanted gifts, and thanked their pelts. The moko moko's waited until Inuyasha was far away before again taking off toward the village. Seeing this Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru smiled evilly awaiting Inuyasha's return eager to see what was coming next

Tired of chasing and trying to find the elusive furs Inuyasha gave up and returned to the village, he entered the village with widened eyes his heart pounded in his chest as he took in the sight. The twin tailed moko moko was once again happily perched on Kagome, while the second was lovingly wrapped around Sango, Inuyasha gulped, he was shocked, jolted, and seething, as he entered the village

It seems he and Miroku were going to share the same fate, as both men neared the females two sets of growls were heard "I don't believe this shit the two little fuckers claimed them. Son of a bitch" Inuyasha griped

"Inuyasha I accept defeat, besides other then this they are harmless, and are very protective of the girls" Miroku commented "I say we leave them alone they will leave when they are ready"

"Yeah, I guess, two perverted bastards like one wasn't enough now I got three" can't they get female pelts? Inuyasha complained

"Father in all the years I have worn him I have never seen him move of his own accord" Sesshoumaru stated

"Now you have, and the best part is they work together" Sugimi replied "Not only that they have been called out of their dormancy, and will be active until the cycle has run it's course, but at certain times they can move on their own when necessary"

"Hehehe, as long as they torment little brother to no end I will be a very happy dog" Sesshoumaru said

"Aw that's my happy pup" Sugimi teased

That night

The moon was full, and stars lit the night sky, and the air was cool Sugimi continued his watch of his youngest pup's group with one particular target being his favorite. He sneaked away from where he and Sesshoumaru were staying for the night, twenty minutes had passed and Sesshoumaru awoke, not seeing his father he looked around and found only Sugimi's pelt laying where his sire laid earlier

"He has abandoned you" Sesshoumaru said "Where has he gotten to?

"Purr" came from the pelt

"So you wish to know? Or is it that you already do? Sesshoumaru asked

Sesshoumaru got up from his sleeping spot, went over to and hid within the dense foliage nearby, his golden eyes scanned the area Inuyasha's group were in they're sleeping places. His eyes continued their search then widened when they fell upon the miko it was then he saw his father who had turned himself into a moko moko and wrapped himself around Kagome's sleeping form

"Sesshoumaru swiftly landed on his ass, erected a barrier, then proceeded to nearly laugh himself into a coma "Oh my dear gods when she wakes and finds him, and then Inuyasha sees it, it it's going to be, be, beyond hilarious" he gasped "Hehehe, I can hardly wait"

In the morning Sesshoumaru eagerly waited in his hiding place for the fun to start, Kagome was the first to stir not yet noticing her new bed covering she yawned and stretched. Noticing that she woke warmer then usual she reached out to pull her sleeping bag back and discovered that she instead was wrapped in a beautiful silver white fur. She stroked it and silently admired it's beauty and silky softness

"Sniff, sniff, your not the same one" she whispered "You smell like sandalwood, he smells like the forest" wonder who you are?

"Purr" it responded

"Aw, you little ham" she teased

"C, come on little brother hurry and wake up, you are slower th, then shit" laughing Sesshoumaru gasped from inside his barrier, Inuyasha finally stirred "About time"

Much like a neko Inuyasha stretched his limbs, once his eyes were opened all the way he looked down from his tree branch and swiftly fell off landing on his ass "What? Who? What? Who is that? He exclaimed looking at the pelt "Great another fur ball"

"You leave him alone" Kagome defended "Besides he smells delicious"

"What? Wench, what is it with you and furs?"

"I can't help it if I am a fur magnet for beautiful furs" she teased

"Oh my aching head" Inuyasha exclaimed at the same time smacking himself on the head with the palm of his hand "Wonder if he's lecherous like the other one"

"Why don't you get to know him first before you pass judgement on him? Sango suggested "Kagome cannot help it she's a beautiful girl who moko moko's are drawn to" she teased

"I heard of being man bait, but fur bait, ridiculous" Inuyasha commented

"Wanna pet him, Yashie?" Kagome teased

"I am going to die, oh kamis I am going to, to die" Laughing Sesshoumaru exclaimed while stomping one foot on the ground "Father has outdone himself this time"

"Mother nature you bitch, how can you do this to me?" Inuyasha said while looking up at the sky

"I do not know your name" so how about I call you prince? Kagome asked

"Purr" the pelt responded

"Purr, I can not believe it the damn thing purred" what the hell? Inuyasha said with wide eyes

"Aw, he's my sweet baby" Kagome cooed as she stroked her new fur

"I'll just take him into the forest and leave him where his owner will find him" Inuyasha said, he reached for moko moko it growled, then "Yeoooooch" he screamed when fangs bit his hand "Son of a bitch, fangs, it's got teeth"

"He only does it because he loves you" Miroku ragged "Hope the poor thing doesn't get indigestion"

"Up yours bat boy" Inuyasha bit "Bet you wouldn't say that if he bit your damn snake" would you?

"If it were a girl pelt I might not mind, ooo hurts so good" Miroku wisecracked

"Miroku you are a sick freak" you know that? Inuyasha said

"The monk is sick, b, but hilarious" Sesshoumaru managed to say

Next all everyone saw was a streak of red pass by, then the moko, moko in Inuyasha's hands. As he held it up on one end he pulled back the fur on one end of it and looked then nearly died of shock, there he saw two little eyes, a nose, and a mouth, the fur snarled at him. Before the poor hanyou could form his next coherent thought it bared it's fangs and this time bit Inuyasha's nose

"Ow you gods damned son of a bitch" Inuyasha screamed

"Aw, he's teething" Kagome ragged

"He's absolutely dreamy" Sango said with a faked dreamy expression to bug Inuyasha more

"Yes he is a handsome devil" Miroku teased

"Here then you baby sit this damn thing" Inuyasha snapped, then threw the fur at Miroku, moko moko simply perched where he landed "You little prick you bite me and not him, and he's male"

"Ah yes but I am not the one who forcibly removed him from Kagome" Miroku reminded

"Big whoop, the fucker didn't need to bite me" Inuyasha snapped

"Hello there friend" Miroku greeted the fur, it purred in response "He really is a sweet natured creature"

"Sweet natured, you call biting sweet natured. Great then I'll drop you in the middle of cat demon territory and when they bite and claw your ass then tell me they are sweet natured creatures" Inuyasha retorted

"Hm, do it then when I return I shall be forced to remove your boy toy" evilly smirking Miroku replied

"Ouch there goes my happy stick" Sesshoumaru joked to himself

Next all that seen was a lightening fast silver white streak passing by, then moko moko hanging from Inuyasha's butt hanging on like it was a piece of meat "Ouuuuuch, get off you bastard, ow, get it off"

"Don't think he wants to get you off Yash, he likes girls, I can tell by the way he loves Kagome" Miroku wisecracked

"That things alive" Inuyasha shrieked then ran to the opposite side

"Daddy Sesshy wuvs you" Sesshoumaru joked, and laughed

"You little fucker I'm gonna tie you to a stick and roast you over an open fire" Inuyasha said, then "Yeeeeeow" he shrieked when moko moko bit with the force of a vice "Ow, ow, shit I'll never ouch sit again"

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, put her hand on then stroked moko moko "Come on baby come with me" she said, it purred, let go of Inuyasha, and let Kagome take him he perched on her shoulders

"Suck up, I cannot believe this shit a pelt and he's sucking up" Inuyasha exclaimed

"He's my baby" moko moko rubbed one end of himself against her cheek, and gave a purr "Aw I love you to" he was the happiest fur alive

"Hehehe, father you are without a doubt king of the ball busters" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Sweet dreams

For the next few nights moko moko went to her wrapping himself around her, when Kagome slept she'd always dream that she was being held from behind by a long strong pair of male arms, he was warm comforting and very gentle he very much put her at ease. When she awoke the following morning she was calm and content, Inuyasha could barely rile her anymore and it bugged him to no end, seeing her smiling he was curious

"Hey wench why are you smiling? He asked

"What can't a girl just be happy without something going on? Kagome replied

"You sure you don't have a sake stash somewhere? He ragged

"Who needs booze when good dick is far better"

"G, good wh, what? He stammered

The water in Sesshoumaru's mouth went flying across the ground, and the cup fell from his hand hitting the ground as he doubled over laughing "Hehehe, I l, love how she looks so innocent, then sh, shocks little brother with something raunchy" he ckoked out

"Yay, Kagome g, girl power" Sango gasped

"Dick Inuyasha you know that thing hanging between your legs" Miroku said "When the woman mounts you say ride me baby. And do it all night long"

"Yep, what he said" Kagome added

"You, who, who is he? Start talking wench" Inuyasha said

"Shhhhh, it's a secret, can't tell you"

"What/ whhat the hell do you mean you can't tell me? Inuyasha bit

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you, hehehe" Kagome teased

"Oh you give my hair a headache, and make my brain bleed" he whined

"Wh, what brain? Laughing Sango gasped

"Ah shut up" and why don't you give Miroku some lovin" Inuyasha ragged

"No, but I have some loving to give you" Sango replied stroking haraikotsu, then smiled sadistically

"Crap" Inuyasha exclaimed "Gotta go drain the lizard" was excuse for exiting the area

"Gotta go brain the doggy" Sango added, Inuyasha ran she chased "Now don't run Yashy it wont hurt a bit" Sango teased while in pursuit

"Bullshit" Inuyasha yelled back and sped up

**It ain't fair, raunchy reply**

Two days later just before lunch time Inuyasha sat napping under a tree, about a half hour later he began to wake the smell of nearly done ramen coaxed him awake. He went to move his arms and felt weighed down, when he looked he growled in rage, both moko moko,s were wrapped around him practically mummifying him. He tried to get enough slack to move his hands so that he could use his claws but it was impossible his shoulders slumped in defeat

Kagome served the ramen while Sango, and Miroku served the meat, and vegetables "Ah, Kagome could you call your boys off, get them to let go?" Inuyasha said

"I'll try" she answered "Come on boys let go" please? They purred but refused to let go "I tried but they refuse to"

"Oh great, and I'm starving" Inuyasha complained

"Thanks boys, now I'll get to eat in peace without someone trying to steal my meat" Shippou said to the two furs

As the others sat eating the ramen while Inuyasha remained in the iron grip of the furs "It ain't fair" he whined, the moko moko's purred mockingly "Bastards"

"Wow they must really love him they don't want to let go" Sango ragged

"Brotherly love, you should be honored" Miroku needled

"You'll be honored when I'm free and get my claws on you" Inuyasha bit

"Aw how cute" Kagome joked

"Ow, come on" Inuyasha snapped when one of the moko moko's snapped his ear

"Father they are positively wicked" Sesshoumaru commented

"Yes, and our moko moko's work so well together" Sugimi replied

"Yours is perverted as well as deranged, and mine is sadistic, hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed

"Evil little furry bastards" Sugimi joked

Later that day

"Oh yeah wench you think they are so cute and lovable hah" so, what the hell are you going to do if one or both of them want's to mate you?' Inuyasha needled

"Inuyasha you are sick" Sango scolded

"Are you sure it isn't you who wants to mate Kagome? Miroku slyly asked

"Feeling jealous and threatened are we? Sango ragged

"Hey quit trying to steer me away from the subject" well kagome how about it? Inuyasha asked

"Well what do you think? Kagome replied

"You tell me"

"Two plus one equals three" Kagome said

"No shit" Inuyasha answered

"Well they could always share" Kagome answered

'Cough, they can cough, what?" Inuyasha choked in shock

"Yup, one in front, and one in back, you know a threesome" she teased to drive him nuts

"You in the middle, and th, them? Inuyasha was barely able to speak

"Oh yes, I'm getting so horny just thinking about it"

"You g, get what? Inuyasha gasped

"Yep, think I'm gonna cream my pants just thinking about it. The feel of them all over my body, gods and the fur makes it even hotter"

"Cough" Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru at the same time did

"Miko sick, depraved, tor, torturer" Sesshoumaru choked out between laughs

"I, I think I'm in love" Sugimi joked

"M, me to" Sesshoumaru was finally able to speak, then the two landed on their asses laughing leaning against one another for support "And she l, looks so innocent doing it, hehehe"

"Yes, and that just makes it even f, funnier" Sugimi gasped

"Yup, I feel like I'm going to come right now" Kagome continued

"Oh father h, help me I cannot bre, breathe?" gasping for air laughing Sesshoumaru pled

"Kagome r, raunchy who would'a thought it" Miroku was barely able to finish because he was laughing so hard, Sango couldn't speak

"Kagome what the fuc? Inuyasha started but was cut off

"Want to feel? Come on all you have to is slip one of your big strong hands into my panties and you'll see for yourself" Kagome said holding a fake serious expression

"Kagome, what?"

"Yes Inuyasha it's okay you can I invited you to. But don't get mad if I come in your hand"

"Oh, oh gods th, th, this is to much wh, oh shit?" Inuyasha stammered then ran into the forest

Once he was out of sight "Thank fuck I do not think I, I could have kept th, that up much longer with a str, straight face" down on her knees laughing Kagome gasped out

"Kagome that w, was freaking priceless" Sango said

"And they call me pervert" Miroku said "I b, bow to the master"

"C, come in his hand" Sesshoumaru gasped

"I have not laughed this hard in cen, centuries" Sugimi stated

"Gods help the male who gets her" Sesshoumaru joked

**Moonlight surprise**

Over the next few nights Sesshoumaru played possum and noticed his sires increasing disappearances. Each day was the same he was in moko moko form wrapped around the miko while she slept, she always awoke thinking it was a regular moko moko if she knew who it really was Sesshoumaru thought to himself that she would probably have a heart attack. As usual he played possum when Sugimi was gone he looked but this time Kagome was no where to be found

"Hm, interesting" Sesshoumaru said, and watched as his father still in moko moko form slithered off to search "This will be good, might as well sleep"

**Lemon starts**

Kagome was enjoying her soak in the hot spring when she felt something silky soft and fury crawl onto her back and settle there, she looked back "Oh it's you my little pervert" she teased

"Purr" was his playful response

"Okay you can stay but you have to be a good boy"

Kagome sat back, and started using her soap moko moko was soon happily soaping and washing her back. Once she was use to him moving in such a way over her body the sneaky pelt slowly inched his way to her breasts, he then traveled over her stomach, and very slowly below the waist before she could blink he had one end of himself between her thighs. He began massaging her treasure trove with long slow strokes back and forth

Loving the warmth he felt there

She was about to protest them being different species when something strange happened, she started trying to pull away then suddenly felt a long arm around her waist holding her against a large nude hard body. She was seated on his lap and held in place, while a hand instead of a fur was massaging her private parts, a long hand was there. Kagome attempted to turn to look in back of her to get a look at his face

"Do not turn around" a sensual deep voice that sent shivers down her spine said

"Wh, what are? She started

"I will not hurt you, I only wish to give you pleasures you have never experienced before" he replied, then she felt his large long rod beneath her exposed lower region "I will hear you call to me little miko"

"Who, who are you?

"You will know in good time, I promise" he answered

While kissing her neck he played with her ample bosom, letting his hands explore the rest of her body as well, the heat within her body quickly rose, he then began moving his hips back and forth making sure his rod stroked her hot spot with each thrust of his hips. He had her moaning in unrestrained ecstasy, he wanted her blind with lust need and passion, she was so lost in and occupied within her own world of lust she was oblivious without realizing it she was lifted up just enough for him and he slipped inside taking her cherry, and gently lowered her down onto him

Being so far gone with lustful need just as he had planned instead of pain she came _**"Oh gods yes" **_she exclaimed, he held onto her hips lifting her up and down at a slow pace "You feel good, I need more" she moaned

"So tight, gods woman you have me harder then I've ever been in my life" he replied

Kagome took the lead and began moving up and down his shaft faster "Oh I, I" she panted

"Yes do, and keep riding me" he coaxed, she did "Growl, yes just the way I like it" feeling her tightening he thrust up into her harder and faster

"Ohhh, shit" Kagome exclaimed, he shifted his hips a bit allowing him to hit her deep inside _**"Oh my gods yeeeeees" **_she called while exploding

"Ahhhhh, this is heaven" he thought "Yes ride me" he felt her tighten clinching around him "Ohhh shit, take, take all you want just do not stop" he lustfully exclaimed

"_**Uhhhhh" **_she cried as she hit yet another climax

Not letting her come down from her orgasmic high he continued his relentless plunging in and out, he began pounding into her hard and fast with his demonic speed, his beast had taken over. Suddenly to Kagome's disappointment he slowed, and pulled out, she was going to ask what was wrong, when she found herself turned facing him straddling his lap with him deep inside her again and at the same time kissing her his tongue entered and explored her mouth while sharing their first kiss

With her hands holding on to his broad shoulders for balance she moved up and down hard, he moaned she was more then he had expected and he loved it, burning deep inside she sped up. He pulled his lips from hers and held his gaze upon her, she saw his red eyes and jagged cheek stripes but showed no fear, he suckled at her breasts like a newborn pup. And at the same time his gentle hands cupped her ass that got him a needy moan, he gave a light squeeze she pumped harder, he felt it starting her gripping him like a vice

"Yes my sexy god" she exclaimed

"Sugimi, call me Sugimi"

He thrust up hard "Shit"

"Yes my miko enjoy"

"Ah" she moaned _**"Yes, Sugimiiiii"**_

"_**Kagome uhhhhh" **_both called out at the start of their climaxes, his fangs sunk into the crook of her neck on the left side, and he drank of her blood. She repeated his actions, powers swirled and combined after this night they'd never be the same "Growl"

After a long time their climaxes drew to an end, staying inside her he picked her up, climbed out of the water, laid her on her back, and began taking her again with his renewed stiffness. She loved how it pulsed inside her, the way he filled her so deep, to make him crazy she deliberately tightened her passage muscles around his rigid length. He responded by pounding into her until both screamed each others names, she whispered dirty things in his ear liking it, it turned him on more, they continued throughout the night

**Lemon ends**

Next morning

Inuyasha's group awoke, well all except Kagome, Miroku, and Sango said nothing, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes then opened them all the way, then as he did each morning he looked around. Still perched on his tree branch his eyes feel upon a certain sight he nearly had a heart attack, Sesshoumnaru laughed his ass as he watched his little brother fall out of the tree landing on the ground, with eyes still locked on his target he gasped

"Oh boy here it comes the moment I have been waiting for" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"What the fuck? Who the hell? Inuyasha was barely able to finish

"What does it look like? grinning Miroku ragged

"Looks damn good to me" Sango added with a big cheery smile

"But how? Who the hell? The baffled hanyou couldn't finish

What they saw when the moko moko that was covering them moved aside was Kagome's sleeping bag spread across the ground, and Kagome encased in the arms of a big silver haired inu who also had one leg over hers as if to keep her in place while laying on their sides. Both wearing contented smiles on they're faces, Kagome had her hands laid upon his arm holding on. Yes during the night as Kagome slept Sugimi had moved them to the village he wanted the thrill of having Inuyasha discovering them

"So romantic" Sango whispered

"Yes I agree, lets leave quietly and let them sleep" Miroku said "Looks like they've had a busy night" he stated with a lecherous but proud grin

"Who the fuck is he? Inuyasha asked a bit loudly

"Shhhhh, Inuyasha" Sango scolded

Without opening an eye "Pup if you do not let us finish sleeping. Or wake my mate father to you or not I will kill you" Sugimi warned

"D, dad? Inuyasha gasped

"Inuyasha lets go, you'll have time to talk later" Miroku told him in a low voice

"This is the best nothing will ever be able to surpass it. Hehehe, ooo Sesshy happy now" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, then actually did a happy dance

Inuyasha was in such a state of shock Miroku, and Sango had to lead him away, a while had passed and Inuyasha had regained his ability to speak "Did you see that, Kagome's an inu now?"

"Yes dear friend we did, and a beautiful one she is" Miroku praised

"Aw they look so cute" Sango praised

"Oh shit" Inuyasha exclaimed

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Hehehe, wonder what lord hates humans fluffy will say and do when he finds out about this shit?" man I can hardly wait to see his face, the fuckers in for a big surprise, shit I should send him an invitation" smiling Inuyasha said

The lovebirds did not stir and slept in until lunch time, simultaneously Kagome, and Sugimi awoke, then a thump was heard as Sesshoumaru dropped a large gutted deer onto the ground next to the fire pit. With wide eyes Inuyasha looked at his brother with a curious expression on his face, Sugimi smiled, and Sesshoumaru smirked driving Inuyasha mad

"Good afternoon father miko, and congratulations" Sesshoumaru said

"Son of a bitch lord fluffy knew?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Yes and that is not all little brother I have also known about fathers return, and have been with for the past few days"

"It figures fluffy knew" why am I always the last to know anything? Inuyasha whined

"Born first come first" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah shut up and go chase your tail like all the other good mutts do" Inuyasha retorted

"I know nothing of this, you will have to show me how, since it seems you have experience in this as it is your specialty"

Inuyasha was about to shoot back when from the corner of his eye he caught Sugimi, and Kagome making out "Get a cave, a room, or a hut you two, get something, I'm going blind we do not need to see this" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Such a virgin" Sesshoumaru needled

"Such an icicle" Inuyasha shot back

"Sad because it shriveled up from lack of use died and fell off?" Sesshoumaru retorted

"You wish lord lost part"

"Jealously such a useless thing" Sesshoumaru replied "Envy me not though you are lacking I am sure there is some purpose for you"

"Ooooo" Inuyasha fumed

"Enough pups, behave before I have to cage you" Sugimi teased

While all this had been going on Sugimi had skinned the deer, and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had some of it on the spit roasting, while the rest was left raw and set aside for the inu's

"Daaaaad" Inuyasha whined

"How juvenile of you father" Sesshoumaru said in his usual dignified tone

Sesshoumaru brought his group to the village, Jaken gasped at the sight of his lord's sire and quickly bowed, the second Sugimi saw Rin he hugged her, she immediately took to him. Shippou was in heaven he had a new friend and playmate they immediately became inseparable, plus Shippou had gained a new partner in crime getting revenge on and torturing Inuyasha, and Jaken

A week had passed by and the two missing members of the group had returned barely able to move, Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru's moko moko's looking tired and worn moved slow like snails while making their way back to their taiyoukai's. It seems they were also exhausted from they're own activities, it was hilarious to watch the two leaned against on another for support while trying to make it

"Ha, ha, ha the two little fuckers are all humped out" Inuyasha ragged

"Welcome back you letch" Sugimi teasingly greeted his pelt

"Welcome home sex fiend" Sesshoumaru teased

"Whine" the moko moko's exhaustedly responded

Having mercy on they're furry companions Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi picked them up and allowed them to reclaim their perches, the two furs gave one small purr then went dormant "Gee hope they bathed after all that fucking or you two are going to have come stains all over your nice clothes" smiling evilly Inuyasha needled

"Inuyashaaaaa, eew" both Sango, and Kagome exclaimed

"Now that's just plain nasty" Miroku agreed

"After mating they always do" Sugimi informed him

"Good they're all humped out I'll get a good long break from the little creeps" Inuyasha said with a smile


	3. Chapter 3, A Furry New Friend

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R raw humor, Lemon**

To his utter shock dismay and revulsion Inuyasha receives his first Moko, Moko and considering it to be for sissies and boy does he want more than anything to be rid of it, and that's just the beginning. Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's sire returns and one thing included on his to do list is having fun. And even the Moko, Moko's have plans and and agendas of their own. **A/N. Stubbendick26** and I write together and share material so if similarities are seen we did not steal from each other, lol. Complete one shot, Edited version plus added a bit more lol, sorry about that **Inutaisho/Kagome**

**Pervy Moko, Moko 3**

**By Raven-2010, Aug 1 2013**

**The inheritance, Sango's new body guard and Miroku's nightmare, a hanyou and nuts**

"Do I have to? Satoshi a young male courier asked

"Yes like it or not you have to," Hiro the court advisor replied

"You'd send me there knowing it could mean the end of my life? This is a suicide mission"

"You know before our lord's demise it was his wish on the eighteenth year that this is to be delivered to the recipient," Hiro answered

"Oh I should have taken a vacation then I could have avoided this, you should go disguised as a woman" who'd know?

"Oh stop acting like a lamb being lead off to slaughter," Hiro said "And unlike you I am to masculine to pose as a female,"

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who is going to be on the receiving end of the recipient's murderous wrath,"

"A full grown five hundred year old wolf demon acts like a frightened quivering pup with a sword at it's throat and all this over such a small task ," Hiro replied

"Hiro so help me if I get killed I'm coming back to haunt you for all eternity I will make your life a living hell,"

"Yes, yes I'm shivering in my boots with fear now get going," Hiro wisecracked

Later on at the designated location

"Good morning sir can I help you?"

"Yes I am here to deliver a package for Inuyasha sama," Satoshi answered

"Right this way follow me" Where are my manners? I am Miroku by the way"

"I am Satoshi,"

"Satoshi you seem nervous, if it alright with you" may I ask why?

"I fear that when Inuyasha sama opens then sees what's in this package that my life will be forfeit," Satoshi answered

"I highly doubt he'd end you over something that someone else sent you to deliver," Miroku replied

"Everyone knows Inuyasha sama is notorious for his foul temper hot headedness and is very unpredictable,"

"True this may be still I know he would never kill you over such a trivial thing," Miroku told him "Although," hearing Satoshi gulp he paused "Although depending on what's in what's package he most likely want to know who sent this and where they are so he can pay them a visit and give special thanks," he smiled evilly on the last part

"Hehehe, then he will be very happy when I tell him where Hiro of the East is,"

"Ah that Hiro I know him well still wicked as always I see," Miroku called "Inuyasha"

"What?

"Someone is here with a special treat for you,"

"Come on monk quit screwin with me I ain't in the mood for your chain yanking today," Inuyasha replied

"No this kind young man is here with a delivery for you,"

"Oh what is it?

"I am afraid you will have to open the package to find out," Miroku told him

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever just hand it over," "Miroku took the package from Satoshi and handed it to Inuyasha

Inuyasha immediately went to work on opening the mystery package using his sharp claws to cut the string tied around it that kept the paper wrapped around contents inside in place though he'd never admit it he was like a kid at Christmas with anticipation. After the string was removed he pulled the sides of the paper back to reveal what was inside, his eyes widened to an impossible size then he pulled it out holding it up he could not believe it was what he was seeing, no it wasn't true could he actually be seeing this? He remained eerily quiet, closed then rubbed his eyes opened them and looked again, Satoshi feared the fury and murderous intent burning in the hanyous golden turning copper with rage eyes

'Uh oh'' Miroku thought "Ah Inuyasha,"

"Forget it monk you're not talking me out of it, he thinks this shit is funny these godsdamn things are for women and the last time I checked my equipment I was all man,"

"Oh crap," Miroku exclaimed

"What's your name?

"S-Satoshi Inuyasha sama," the poor male stammered

"I know you know who sent this I want his name and location," the hanyou was so calm it was actually creepy

"Hiro of t-the East in the house of Tanaka," he pointed to the location of the house

"Really, seems he and I have a big bone to pick and I'm getting all the meat," Inuyasha replied "Thanks" wearing a sadistic smile cracking his knuckles and flexing his claws without another word turned around and sped off so fast all that was seen was a streak

"Oh wow what a beautiful fur so soft and silky," Kagome said while rubbing it against her cheek

"It's like silver white silk," Sango added stroking the pelt "Oh I think I am in love" wait did it just? I swear it purred"

"Yep he did thanks thought I was hearing things, I think he's in love too," Kagome teased

"Before his death Sugimi sama master Inuyasha's father left orders that on the eighteenth year this moko, moko was to be given to his youngest son," Satoshi explained

"So our hanyou is eighteen today, stay here with us you are more than welcome to, Inuyasha is on the warpath and distance is safer you do not want to be there," Miroku offered

"Good instead of me Hiro will l be on the receiving end of Inuyasha sama's wrath," Satoshi said "He was smiling he thought it humorous sending me here,"

"My, my Hiro hasn't changed a bit," Miroku said "Sadistic as ever I see,"

"You have no Idea," Satoshi replied then paused before speaking again "You know it amazes me that though brothers Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha are exact opposites Sesshoumaru is calm refined and quiet, and Inuyasha is wild untamed and a terror but has a kind heart and both have the same father,"

"What was their father like? Sango asked

"Here's the strange thing while much like Sesshoumaru on the outside is calm quiet and refined the hidden half very few people know was very much like Inuyasha, when you think about it I guess you could say Sugimi sama was both of his sons meshed together,"

"Wow he sounds like a very interesting man," Sango exclaimed

"I bet he was a lot of fun though," Kagome commented

"Indeed so," Satoshi said

"So he thinks moko, mokos are for females only" does he? Hiding Sesshoumaru said to himself, he had seen the courier heading for his brothers village and followed to see what was going on

Boom

"What the hell was that? Sango and the rest of the group exclaimed turning their heads in that direction

"Uh oh I do believe that was the house of Tanaka, ouch," Satoshi replied

"Holy hell look at the dust cloud, and debris flying around it's like a giant storm cloud," Kagome said

"It's the size of a village," Sango commented

"Inuyasha is always a one man wrecking crew," smirking Miroku added

"I almost want to feel sorry for Hiro, but right now I cannot seem to find it in me to do so no matter how hard I try. Maybe now he'll think first before sending one of his servants on a suicide mission,"

"See told ya Inuyasha wouldn't kill you, as hot headed as he is he's still honorable and a dog of his word," Miroku told him

"Temper, temper little brother," smirking Sesshpumaru said after looking in the direction where the explosion happened

"The fall of the house of Tanaka," Miroku exclaimed "Ha, ha, ha Hiro finally got comeuppance I feel a celebration coming on,"

"Yep Inuyasha style," Kagome joked "Let's see first he evacuated everybody inside, trounced Hiro then most likely tore down his house with his bare hands or used the windscar attack my bet is on his favorite bare hands,"

"Hm, Father if you could only see your baby boy in action," Sesshoumaru said smirking

Late that afternoon

After being invited to stay Satoshi left to go hunting. Miroku was in for a very unwelcome and unexpected surprise "Ow" did that thing just bite me? He yelped when after putting his hand on Sango's butt fangs bit into his hand "What the hell?

"Ha, ha, ha he's my moko, moko and Sango's new body and butt guard," Inuyasha needled oh how he was loving this "Damn I was wrong looks like my inheritance isn't a bad thing and is really paying off,"

"Oh shut up you creep," the monk snapped "He's rotten sneaky and foul tempered just like you he's definitely your son,"

"And I am a proud papa to yes I am. No more butt groping for you, no more butt groping for you ha, ha," the hanyou taunted

"Ouch, ow, ow, ow," Miroku yelped after the pelt bit his rear end "Make him stop,"

"Aw he's teething," Inuyasha teased "Ha sucker Sango's back side is off limits to you,"

"I hate you so much,"

Smirking "I know thanks monk, hey Sango congrats" let's see what should I name him? Ah yes Torugimi, aw Torugimi's in love," the pelt draped around Sango's shoulders purred one end rubbing against her cheek "He's only protecting what is his,"

"Aw what a sweet little ham now all he needs is a mate," Kagome teased she was enjoying tormenting him

"Oh great two of them just what I don't need," Miroku whined

"Yep I am gonna find him a mate. Bon appetite Torugimii," Inuyasha added throwing fuel on Miroku's fire

Meanwhile in the forest

"Boo"

"Ahhh damn you wolf," startled Sugimi responded "I ought to skin you alive then eat you,"

"Eat another canine cannibal, the name is similar to yours" fearing a little competition are we? The Satoshi needled

"The pelt is a giant ham and the miko is mine he has the slayer, so long as he doesn't try to claim my female we're good,"

"Aw how cute papa has a crush," Satoshi loved bugging his old friend

"Go make like a bat and hang upside down from a tree better yet a cave roof," the elder shot back

"I am afraid you will have to show me how where I have no experience in such things and you do," Satoshi replied

"Can it Batoshi,"

"Aw Batgimi so sensitive poor baby" does someone need a hug? Satoshi got the last word in the inu growled

That next night

Inuyasha fell asleep under a tree a deep sleep he was lost in the land of dreams and little did he know that a certain someone was watching. The silent observer had plans and was smirking wickedly when Inuyasha awoke he'd have a fit and a half now all the perpetrator of the deed had to do is wait. Inuyasha woke up only this time he was in a large sleeping bag and wondering how he got there after rubbing his eyes and yawning he was fully awake and alert. He felt something was amiss and he was not alone in this nice roomy sleeping bag whatever it was, was moving then something struck him but thinking his mind was probably playing tricks on him he lifted the top of the sleeping bag up and looked he was as naked as the day he was born, ah but that wasn't alone he had a companion

It was warm and friendly, very friendly he could not believe what he was seeing confusion wracked his poor short circuited brain nothing made sense. One he was sitting below a tree with his back against the trunk of it. Two he was fully clothed when he'd settled down for the night. Three he sure as hell wasn't in a sleeping bag. And four how the hell did he wind up naked and with his current companion? Once he regained his senses reality hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the sky he pulled the sleeping back to the side looked and that is when it happened

"Ahhhhhhh" what a girl? He started but was cut off

"Inuyasha what the hell man some of us want to sleep you know?" Sango scolded

"Ah th-this," he said pointing to his bed partner "How? Who? When?

"Gasp, holy crap" Sango, and Kagome exclaimed

"Hell she who is the?" he couldn't form complete sentences in correct order

"Why Inuyasha sama I had no idea you were into public activity," Miroku teased "You beasty you,"

"This what is?" the poor hanyou stammered

"It seems while we were all fast asleep our good hanyou here went out and found himself a beauty, outdoors public lovin you brute you well you just turned eighteen and it is your first time so allowances are made," Miroku added Inuyasha was like meat slow roasting over an open fire, happy birthday lover boy, Just be a gentle lover first times always difficult,"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality then replayed that in his mind "Bastard, I ought to kill you for that I'd never do that with other people so close, but you would ya sick freak" hah?

"Now, now, now mustn't show violence in front of your lover it makes a bad first impression,"

"Yeah asshole I'm gonna impress my fist into the melon head of yours," the hanyou bit "Ya ready freak?"

One hand lay draped over his chest "Bit breezy tonight isn't it ladies?" Miroku needled hoping Inuyasha would quickly get the hint

"Screw the breeze crap and let's concentrate on the matter at hand," the annoyed hanyou snapped

"Yes Miroku there is a bit of a chill in the air tonight," Kagome added "Wouldn't you say so Sango?

"Yes it is rather nippy,"

"Oh fuck the breeze nippy and chill, I just wanna know how in the hell did I get in here with her?" Inuyasha snapped

"Oh screw it you're so friggin dense I'll tell you, we don't know how you got into the sleeping bag or where you acquired your new bed companion, and your skin suit," the miko shot back hoping he'd get the last part "But I can tell you one thing,"

He frowned looking confused then "Yeah like what? There's a new wench perfume?

Kagome simply smiled and remained quiet making him wait for the answer "You are as naked as the day you were born,"

"Yep nice package by the way Inuyasha, yum," Sango teased licking her lips while winking "And the skin suit"

"Gulp, sk-skin suit?" though filled with fearful dread he very slowly let his eyes journey downward "Oh nooooo,"

"Oh yes, and wow yes," Kagome, and Sango needled

"But who put her in here with me?

"Hey where's the moko, moko that Satoshi delivered the other day?" Sango said

"You do know that it was left to you by your late father, right?" Miroku spoke

"Oh even in death he's gotta screw with me," the hanyou grouched "Oh shit wait a minute forgot I am naked," he went to put one hand over his manly treasure "The fuck? He exclaimed when the girl began glowing and in a flash he was encased in a fury warm cocoon

"Hey Yash look down there there's a note," Sango said, Inuyasha quickly snatched and began reading it

"What does it say? Miroku asked

"Yeah spill it already," Kagome chimed in

"Come on before I skin you," Sango added

_**As you have just now learned moko, mokos are not only for women as you claimed not so long ago,**_

_**They are given to warriors as a mark of honor and pride and as am I father was all man**_

_**Be gentle and treat him kindly**_

_**Temper, temper little brother poor Hiro lost his house your such a bad puppy**_

_**Oh yes and before I forget mok, mokos are capable of many things transformation being one of them, I hope you two had a wonderful night wink, wink**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**Fluffy sama**_

"I'lllllll kill you," Inuyasha screamed "Worse of all it-it it's gag a-a boy pelt oh I think I am going to puke," he stammered

"Kill who? His group asked

"Miserable son of a, Sesshoumaruuuuuuu," he bellowed

"Give me that," Kagome said and grabbed it, Miroku, and Sango stood behind the miko reading along with her

"Well he knows you call him fluffy," Miroku pointed out, they all broke out laughing "Told you he'd hate that this is payback,"

"I'm not a gods damned puppy," he growled "Sesshoumaruuuuu get out here you dirty about to die wench,"

Not far away a very evilly smiling dog demon perched on a tree branch was immensely enjoying the show and nearly fell off the branch when he began laughing so hard he thought he was going to bust open "Consider it one of many lessons to come dearest brother,"

A few days later

Inuyasha had developed a new addiction to nuts almost every kind he could get his claws on he'd gotten into a bag of mixed nuts at Kagome's house and it was love at first bite, he even took to adding some to his beloved ramen, not liking this particular mixture Kagome cringed. Oh and Inuyasha was like a starving dog with a bone he was not about to miss out on using this ammo to torture his miko with

"Oh gods get away from me this is so gross," Kagome protested nearly gaging

"Come on my favorite wenchykins have a little bite come on poopsy," he teased while leaning in front of her

"No Inuyasha I mean it get away from me,"

"Open up sweetness papa wants to feed his precious little baby some num nums," he mercilessly continued dangling some ramen with nuts mixed in, in front of the cringing mikos face

"Inuyasha leave me alone or I swear I am going to kill you have Sesshoumaru bring you back and kill you again,"

"Fluffy ain't here now, so have some of this and you'll feel all better,"

"Really you walking flea palace I have a new menu plan," she replied

"What roast wench on a stick with nuts? Wench pie with nuts? He needled "Special juicy wench pie? He winked on that part

"Oh my god he's suicidal," Sango said

"And here I always thought he treasured life," Miroku replied

"Come on little brother make the miko boil with rage come on you can do it, you can do it," Hiding Sesshoumaru said

"Know what makes this even better? Miroku asked

"What monk? Sango answered

"Lord Sesshoumaru is hiding not far from here and is very happy, I sensed him a while ago," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear

"No smartass special nuts served with nuts and ramen get it extra nuts?" Kagome replied

"Cough, now that's a shot right to the forbidden zone," Miroku said

"I'm not a man but I think even I cringed on that one," grinning Sango exclaimed

"Special nuts," the hanyou said then paused scratching his head and looking lost in thought

"Come on brother dearest five fou," Sesshoumaru started counting down

Then reality hit said hanyou like a ton of bricks and his mouth gaped open like a fish on a hook "Kagome that's foul even for you especially you,"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru exclaimed "Now come on little brother make the miko furious, come on now Sesshy knows you can be a good hanyou you can do it,"

"Inuyasha I swear," she snapped and she got up from her comfy seat on the nice bed of moss under the Sakura tree "Inuyasha get away from me you rabid puppy,"

"Gods damn it Kagome I am not a friggin puppy,"

"Come on just one more little push be a good hanyou do it," Sesshoumaru said

"Here wenchy of mine have one little bite and you'll be hooked," Inuyasha taunted waving the chop sticks with the concoction hanging from it in her face as she fled

"Eew, Inuyasha get away or I swear," the poor miko warned

"Yes here we go this is it" oh kami please grant me this one little thing? And I'll be a good little demon for life Sesshy promises" Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Look it's easy," the hanyou teased slurping down a mouthful "Mm so good," he put more on the chopsticks

"You rabid puppy," Kagome fumed

"Yes, yes, yes that's it miko sic him, little brother do it," Sesshoumaru said

"Kago," Inuyasha started

"Sit rabid puppy," Kagome commanded, bam face down he hit the ground his face going directly into the ramen nuts combo that was mixing with dirt

"Whoo hoo knew ya could do it lil bro," Sesshoumaru exclaimed actually doing a happy dance "Thank you kami I am a very happy little demon now I wuvs you to pieces," he added hugging himself

The subjugation spell began to wear off the hanyou began spitting out his newly created meal of ramen and nuts mixed with dirt "Why you, you dirty wenc," he started

"Sit rabid puppy sit," bam he went down again

"Oh boy, oh boy twice oh this is more than I hoped for kami loves me he granted me a double treat," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

Again the subjugation spell began to wear off "Kagome you rotten no good evil she devil why I ought to," Inuyasha started

"What? Rabid puppy sit" bam "Rabid puppy sit, sit, sit," she loved having a new weapon to torture him with as he had her with his vile ramen and nuts mix "Look at that such an obedient well trained puppy," rabid puppy oh how he hated it and she loved it "Well will ya look at that a ramen nut mud facial, aw you'll look so pretty and refreshed later on,"

"Growl," was all the hanyou could get out

"Hah? The miko gasped when she was suddenly grabbed and showered with kisses all over her face "Sesshoumaru?

He bowed then "This Sesshoumaru is very grateful to and thanks you for this the most wonderful day of his life," Inuyasha managed a muffled growl "Silence rabid puppy, hm rabid puppy Taisho yes I rather like that and it is far better than Inuyasha" wouldn't you agree? Miko" he winked

"Yes" Inuyasha pounded one fist into the ground "Much better," she added to annoy

"Yes I must send out announcements all across the lands notifying the entire kingdom of little brother's new name," he smirked then added "Lord rabid fluffy puppy Taisho rolls right off the tongue,"

"I like it immensely," Kagome needled "This works to rabidus fluffius puppius," Sesshoumaru smiled evilly when Inuyasha groaned

"Bet you wish you hadn't played taunt the miko with ramen and nuts now" hah? Miroku needled, Inuyasha gave him the finger

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do they have dog obedience training at your castle? Sango innocently asked

"Yes, we train the regular four legged variety but I see a two legged one very badly in need of training,"

"Son of a bitch," inuyasha started after pulling his face up and out of the muck "I am not fluffy,"

"Inuyasha rabid puppy si, si ,si," she taunted

"Bad enough you did this to me but lord muffy had to be here," Inuyasha griped "Fluffy striped bastard,"

With Sugimi in the spirit world

"Sesshoumaru has a sense of humor and a warped to" who would'a thunk it? Sugimi said while watching his pups

"Yes" and ahem who did they get it from? Old dog" Raiden a neko asked

"I can't imagine what you mean," feigning innocence Sugimi answered

"Look in a mirror" or are you too afraid of what you might see?

"Stow it cat" or maybe you'd like to do what mortal dogs and cats do? Sugimi shot back

"Dog chase cat funny not," Raiden retorted then smirked "You see they do get their demented depravity from you,"

"Well duh," the dog general replied "But Sesshoumaru truly surprises me I thought I'd never live to see the day he'd actually have a humorous side let alone show one,"

"Surprise inupapa," Raiden said pinching his cheeks

"Cat I'm going to," Raiden stuck out his tongue then took off "Get back here coward," Sugimi gave chase

"Sorry this is one neko you're going to have to work hard to catch,"

**Papas back, Moko, mokos fun and games, making demands**

Out on Patrol Inuyasha was walking past his personal favorite tree, just when he neared it he thought about climbing up to and perching on his favorite branch the large fat one he loved and napped on, a sneaky smirk formed on his lips he decided he'd do it. As he contemplated the day ahead faster than he could form his next thought something long soft and furry dropped down at the same time wrapping itself around him hoisting him up off the ground the other end of it was wrapped around the branch. The fuming hanyou had murderous scenarios playing out in his mind but with his arms pinned at his sides by his furry assailant he was mummified

"Growl, let go ya mangy furry creep, so help me when I get loose I am going to frigging shred you,"

"Purr"

"What the hell? You purr? Sniff, you aren't a neko" Inuyasha said "So what gives?

"Purr"

"Will you stop doing that it's annoying and kinda creepy?" he griped "Annoying fur ball,"

"Purr"

"Why you, I-I otta," thud "Umph" he groaned when the moko, moko without warning unceremoniously dropped him on his ass with a thump "You mangy fur ball," he sniffed "Well you don't belong to fluffy" so who's mangy pelt are you? Silence "Hey creep," he griped when one end smacked his ass "Damn you," he lunged

It dropped down from its perch and as it lay on the ground after effortlessly dodging it's attacker one end bent upward waving from side to side as if saying kiss my ass. Iinuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth hung agape "Hiss" it tauntingly responded to the verbal assault the hanyou lunged again

"You little bastard," Inuyasha barked when he thought he heard it snicker "Oh gods I'm gonna die," the dizzy with one hand clamped over his nose hanyou whined when it released a noxious fart in his face "Since when do you moko, mokos fly?" he asked as it flew off "One day I'll find you again then you'll learn the meaning of pain" you hear that creep? Coward"

"God I love my work," it said to itself "Now for my next venture,"

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru growled as the weight of something settled around his shoulders "Vermin" what brings you here?

"Ow" it yelped "Damn you,"

"Cry baby," Sesshoumaru shot back "Father never knew you were such a whiney wimp,"

"Did you have to stab me in the ass with your claw? Sayamaru" Sugimi snapped

"Mangy cur I will kill you," the younger demon snapped when something bit his ear

"Tit for tat my boy tit for tat,"

"Last time I checked I did not have a tit or a tat," smiling Sesshoumaru replied "Don't have a fur pleasure patch either,"

"If you had one or a set, would you know what to do with it or them?" watching his son frown was fun

"Grow eight nipples nurse a litter and after tell me if you knew what to do mother dog,"

"Kinky might be fun though," Sugimi was a warped minded demon

"My poor innocent little brain is bleeding to death from the depraved insanity and horror that is you,"

"My boy you lost your sanity years ago and sorry dearest pup you were never innocent," Sugimi teased "And when you were a pup your mother never dropped you on your head,"

"Why don't you go pay little brother a visit? He could use some of your demented fatherly love"

"Already did fool,"

"Lucky him," Sesshoumaru replied "I always believed it was eldest first youngest second,"

"What, I started backwards youngest pup first?"

"Still a half ass dog I see, aren't you? But then you always were and always will be" Sesshoumaru needled

"Ah yes, asses lots and lots of lovely asses how I long to stroke and caress every one of them," he loved freaking his pup out

Sesshoumaru decided to have some fun "So long as one of them is not mine I care not," it was very humorous and pleased him immensely to see his sires face twist with a look of disgust then look as if he were going to vomit

"Oh how I hate you,"

"Aw Inupapa you wound me so hearing your cruel words my heart breaks," Sesshoumaru had a sadistic side "You did start it,"

"Wound you not yet but I am immensely looking forward to it," cracking his knuckles Sugimi said

"Such a child, an old rabid one as well,"

"Well than prepare yourself for the ass paddling of your life," his sadistically smiling sire shot back

"Hm, sorry to disappoint I hold no fear of ancient antique inu wenches," Sesshoumaru needled "We must find you a suitable mate. I know of some wonderful male demons who'd love a fine inuess such as you,"

"Bastaaaaard," Sugimi yelled "Inuess I am not female you mangy pelt,"

"Now I take my leave for I must begin the process of finding you a mate," Sugimi now knew that his eldest had become as deranged as he himself was if not worse. In a ball of light Sesshoumaru sped off at warp speed followed by a second ball of light

At the village

Kikyo suddenly showed up and started making demands "Give me the shards I am their rightful owner,'

"Hah, corpse princess can't give a man a warm body in bed," Kagome shot back then waited smiling evilly "You want slaves, better start getting some exercise honey you're getting thick around the middle," she paused "Yup clay zombie plus living male in bed equals painful life threatening poisonous splinters all over for him," Kikyo growled

"Well Kags she can always roll a piece of raw meat like a tube and put it in there and if the poor guy closes his eyes and uses his imagination real hard he might pop his cookies," Sango jabbed

"Being drugged and a gallon of sake would numb your senses," Miroku added "But that'd still be far too much I myself would prefer an arrow and swift death," Kikyo glared daggers "Well I'm off to get some firewood have fun my lovelies and corpse,"

"Don't forget," Kagome said Sango asked what "He'll have to drink heavily and put a bag over it's head,"

"You'll do what I tell you," Kikyo barked Sango laughed "Do not make me resort to physical violence he shards nooooow,"

"As if princess running mouth," Kagome said "Get off your wide lazy wide ever expanding ass and go collect your own,"

"Weak whiney pathetic brat," Kikyo mumbled "I'm a woman and a real miko you're a mere child," she nearly screamed

"Oh, you're still here? Shouldn't you be tending to Naraku? Aw what'd he get tired of you and traded up to something warm and alive? Kagome shot back Kikyo turned deep red Sango was proud of Kagome

"Uppity thinks she's superior arrogant cold ass bitch," Inuyasha mumbled only Sango, and Kagome caught it. Kikyo did not realize that she was showing him her true nature "You know you're almost as cold dead as you were alive,"

Though fuming Kikyo pretended not to hear him, and looking at Kagome "What has the monk not been servicing you? Or is the slayer now refusing to share as she has always so generously done in the past? The snide corpse insulted

"Yep nothing like live warm fury bunny hole, for humans my wenches can even screw my brains out," Inuyasha insulted before Sango or Kagome had chance respond

"And holy hell he surpasses being well endowed I never knew they came in that size," Kagome added

"Don't worry I'll give you well endowed later," Inuyasha played along thrusting his hips as if having sex "My tongues ready to,"

"What? Kikyo snapped

"Don't you get it? Dumbass we have orgies duh your just pissed because you weren't invited" Inuyasha slammed Kikyo "Sorry I don't do clay corpses though,"

In the tree With Seshoumaru, and Sugimi

The chase had ended Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi were perched on the branch of a huge tree resting near the village that was well hidden by the density of its leaves "Holy mother of the gods" i-is that my pup? Wide eyed Sugimi said

Grinning Sesshoumaru answered "Yes he is and all yours" isn't he every fathers dream? Remind you of anyone?

"No one I know,"

"Look in a mirror and you'll have your answer" does his depravity surpass yours? It is your fault after all he did inherit it from you poor thing" Sesshoumaru loved and was enjoying this far too much "It seems little brother has finally seen the light,"

"You call me depraved warped and raunchy but look at your brother, Izayoi is probably rolling around in her grave,"

"Aren't you a proud Inupapa? Sesshoumaru teased gently pinching one of his father's cheeks "Yes he is, yes he is,"

"Cretin,"

"Sweet little Inupapa," Sesshoumaru replied "Sesshy wuvs his wittle inupapa,"

"You talking like that and smiling is really creepy" you know that right?

"Nope" the younger of the two replied

"You smiling usually it is just before you kill," Sugimi added

"Volunteering, are we?"

"Oh by the way rabid puppy, promising kami to be a good little demon for life, your brother ramen nuts mud facial, showering the miko with kisses out of gratitude," Sugimi said "And you even did a happy dance, aw how cute," he teased pinching his sons cheeks "Rabid puppy, love that by the way and how your brother fumed,"

"Spy"

"What you boys are highly entertaining?" Sugimi teased "Oh and before daddy forgets a girl in the bedding with your naked brother then turning back into a moko, moko plus the note very sick I am so proud," Sesshoumaru smiled sadistically "You depraved dog," Sesshoumaru barked like a dog "Good boy,"

Back with the others

"What have you stopped sharing the whorish monk? Or is it that he has grown impotent? Kikyo insulted

"Holy fuck," grinning Inuyasha said catching sight of returning with the firewood Miroku "Shit can you say busted? He looked at Sango who was grinning "And they call me raw and foul mouthed I've got nothing on her."

"Excuse you don't you have a mate to be tending too?" Miroku wisecracked "Or have you shown him your harlot from hell half and he cast you aside like the garbage you are?"

"What mate? I have no mate" "Kikyo snapped

"Aw" Has your master decided he wanted an upgrade something alive and warm? The monk shot back "I could see him going for Kagura she is quite lovely, and makes you look like crap,"

"I have no master you vile creature,' Kikyo snapped "I am with Inuyasha,"

"Monk one, clay wench zero," this was the best show of Inuyasha's life "And ya ain't with me I like live mink not dead,"

"No, no, no my dear," Miroku responded a wicked glint in his eyes and paused 'Live mink good one' he thought

"Shit this is going to be so good it ought to be illegal," Kagome whispered in Sango's ear at the same time lightly nudging her side with an elbow

"No not my dear friend and favorite hanyou," Miroku said

"Jeez monk don't go getting all mushy and girly," Inuyasha teased

"Naraku your mate, seems to me you prefer spiders to loyal dogs," Inuyasha's cheeks tinted pinkish from a blush "Given all the time you spent with him staying at his castle, and many other things besides stealing jewel shards and giving them to him I am sure. All those years ago you lead Onigumo on and never really were his victim, were you my dear?"

"How dare you? I would never lower myself to lay with a filthy hanyou, I am a miko and of purity" or have you forgotten that? Kikyo screamed "I have lain with no one I am pure"

"Pure bitch," Sango whispered under her breath

"Filthy hanyou" hah? Inuyasha snapped after releasing an audible growl

"Not you I meant Naraku,"

"Hah, you said filthy hanyou I did not hear you attach a name to that label. No wonder you pinned me to that tree with arrows. I was never anything but lowly hanyou filth to you and a part time body guard, thanks for finally telling the truth," Inuyasha said

"Heaven and hell don't want her so we're stuck with her, lucky us. I heard akuma kicked her out of hell," Kagome added

"She is the only one trapping and enslaving the souls of innocent women inside that shell she calls a body in order to exist.," Inuyasha said then turned to look at her "Maybe I should relieve you of your burden," at the same time flexing his claws to stress his point Inuyasha had a wicked glint in his eyes

"Ooo," the others exclaimed

"Hey, dammit wench, stop," Inuyasha protested

"He's our baby and we wuv him especially his adorable ears," Kagome teased rubbing one ear "Their so soft like fine silk,"

"If I weren't with Miroku I'd mate you in a minute. You are a beautiful male specimen," Sango enjoyed throwing more fuel on the fire and started massaging his other ear

"Aw they think our hanyou is pretty, how sweet," Miroku teased "Growl" was Inuyasha's response to his evilly smiling friend "Girls are pretty not men, remind me to kill you later," "His ears are girl bait aphrodisiac," Kagome said while thinking how much she'd enjoy killing the traitor she hated "But" Kikyo tried "Ah go jump off a cliff" can't you see I'm getting a nice ear massage? Unlike you our favorite wench loves me as is"

"Meet me behind the hut and I'll show you lots of love," winking Ayame added

"Hm wolf cake sounds good to me," Inuyasha responded licking his lips "My tongue is ready for some serious exploration to,"

"Bastards" blazing red faced Kikyo bellowed and stomped off

"Clayus zombius" Kagome jabbed to annoy her more then heard a grunt of frustration echo in the woods

With Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru

"My son is a pervert I don't know whether to be proud or shocked,"

"Be both two's better than one" is it not? Sesshoumaru teased

"Always the political advisor," Sugimi looked on "Look at him hamming it up for the ear message,"

"What can I say I excel at some things better than others," Sesshoumaru replied "And we can always call him hamyasha,"

"Yes I know you excel being a pain in the,"

"Finish that line and I will bite you, and not a nip a big I am eating raw meat for dinner bite," smirking sadistically Sesshoumaru said

"Ouch I can feel the pain in my ass now,"

"Why you," the younger of the two indignantly responded

"I am simply one hell of a father and one fang above the rest," receiving no verbal response only a growl from his son let him know he'd gotten the last word in and won

Back with Inuyasha's group

"What the hell? Inuyasha said when he felt his sword being pulled before he could react his sword and it's thief were nowhere to be found "Oh I know I'm killing somebody now, hey bastard get back here with my damned sword and I'll let you live don't and die it's all the same to me," flexing his claws in kill mode

"Wait, don't Inuyasha," Sango said

"What do you mean don't some bastard just stole my friggin sword,"

"Wait I think something's going to happen," Sango added

"Yeah what, like a giant Cyclops needs my sword to clean his teeth?" the wiseass hanyou replied

"No just listen," Kagome said grabbing his arm. It was unnaturally quiet making it very creepy. A shriek broke the eerie silence and none could believe their eyes and what they were seeing

"Oh my god," Sango gasped

"That's" Inuyasha started then fell silent

"Yes that it is at long last," Sango exclaimed "Sweet"

"Hey where's the monk? The hanyou asked "Wait a minute,"

"Miroku" Kagome and Sango both responded

"Holy shit Miroku lopped her head off," Inuyasha exclaimed as they watched balls of light the souls formerly trapped in Kikyo's body ascending to heaven "Note to self never piss the monk off," he teased

"Oh wow I never knew he was good with a sword," Kagome said

"Apparently our pervert has hidden talents," Sango exclaimed

"Yep I think that crack she made about you and Kagome sharing him really did it," Inuyasha commented

"What do you know despite his perverse ways he has morals," Sango said "Who'd have thought it?

"Yep guess he's a one woman pervert," Inuyasha teased

With Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru

"Well I'll be damned I have got to admit that I did not see that one coming," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Nor did I but it sure as hell was fun to watch," Sugimi replied

"Wow for a human he moves impressively fast,"

"See my boy even us perverts have honor," the elder inu teased

"Yes and you are the oldest living one on record so I guess that makes you their king" hah? Sesshoumaru needled "Ow"

"There and you have officially been crowned prince of morons," Sugimi wisecracked after hitting his eldest over the head

"I truly hate you" you know that? You are where little brother gets his vile temper from"

"Crybaby,"

"Die vermin, slow and painfully," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Yes preferably in bed with a nice warm female after she has humped my brains out,"

**The mysterious new furry visitor**

It was a cool night Kagome slept like a baby when she awoke she found herself cocooned in something warm, she tried to reach out to feel what it was but it tightened around her, after numerous attempts and failures her body went limp in defeat. After about half an hour passed its grip on her loosened with one free hand she stealthily began her exploration and could have sworn she heard a purring like sound emitting from her guest. Thinking herself to be hallucinating she halted her movements and waited a few seconds all was silent, feeling around again this time she felt the most luxurious silky soft fur she'd ever felt in her whole life even mink could not rival it another purr caught her attention

"Hey. what the he?" Before she could finish she was silenced by one end clamped over her mouth she stilled

"Purr,"

'Okay this is new' she thought 'What a ham'

"Purr"

'Now if only it'd let go I could talk' she thought as if reading her mind it did "Oh wow you are a beauty," she whispered after taking a good long look at her new and closest pal. It rubbed one end against her cheek in appreciation

With Sesshoumaru

"Now where has he gotten to?" the waking young inu exclaimed at noticing his father's absence. He put his nose to the air "As much as that old dog loves his sleep and is cranky as hell when it's interrupted he'd never pass it up that neko in dogs clothing," the demon lord left in search of his sire

With Kagome and the moko, moko

"Are you a boy?

"Purr"

"Do you have a name?

It playfully growled then "Purr"

"Okay is it Sato" it waved one end back and forth as if saying no "Let's see" she paused in thought "Daisuke? No again "Okay Segume," the end went up and down "Yay I finally guessed it," he lovingly stroked her cheek "You are an affectionate one, aren't you?" the ham purred in response "Aw my beautiful furry baby,"

On a branch in a nearby tree sat a secret observer with wide eyes "Father moko, moko, and miko th-this is priceless, what a little ham," laughing quietly Sesshoumaru exclaimed

One end went over Kagome's mouth again she somehow managed to get her tongue past her lips and licked it grinning when it shivered then whimpered "Hah? She exclaimed

"Purr whimper," it responded and rubbed against her

"She just licked his ear and does not even know oh if she knew what that does to male inus," laughing Sesshoumaru said

"You little ham," she teased the poor moko, moko "Want me to keep you warn tonight? She added he whimpered

"Keep you warm tonight hehehe, the only thing that could make it better is if little brother woke up" please kami grant me this? I'll be a good little demon for all eternity honest"

"Segume my new baby," Kagome cooed while stroking her new and loyal friend he purred like mad when she hugged him

"New ba-baby, good god if she only knew purring hamming it up old dog," Sesshoumaru was dying from trying not to bust out laughing loudly "Segume, this is excellent blackmail material,"

"Aw you're my good boy aren't you?" Kagome teased

"Whimper purr,"

"Thi-this is unbelievable what a con artist," Sesshoumaru panted while regaining his balance after nearly falling off the branch from laughing so hard "What a giant ham, I-I'm dying,"

"You're my sweetheart," Kagome cooed while one end draped over her shoulder as if resting his head

Then "He's dead that's what he is," a certain lunging hanyou bellowed "Remember what I told you would happen if I ever saw you again? Ya little creep"

"Growl" was the moko, mokos response

"Oh Kami I love you, I love you, I love you to pieces with all my little de-demony heart," and all at the same time a powerful soundproof barrier formed around the falling of his tree branch demon lord landing on the ground rolling in fits of uncontrollable laughter "Don-don't know if I can take anymore," he panted

"Inuyashaaaaa," Kagome yelled

"Inuyasha, do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep" Sango scolded

"What did doggy poo chip a claw in his sleep? How many times have I told you that claw chewing in your sleep is for pups not for grown dogs like yourself? Miroku needled

"Shut it and shove it monk I'll murder you in the morning," the hanyou shot back "Now back to you,"

"Inuyasha stop," Kagome told him

"Nothin doin wench he's got this coming so stay out of it,"

"Inuyasha I'm warning you,"

"My bets on the pelt to win," Miroku said to Sango

"Same here," Sango agreed

"Ooo I'm shaking with fear the big bad wench is gonna beat me up, someone hold me I'm so scared," Inuyasha mocked

"Remember you said that," she reminded

"Moko, moko hanyou brawl this is the best hehehe," laying on his back Sesshoumaru said "I-I bet on the pelt,"

"Ow" he shrieked when the moko, moko bit his nose but still the hanyou leapt swiping his claws at it "The little prick has fangs" what the hell?

"Inuyasha" Kagome bit "Well what do you expect you attacked the poor thing?"

"Ow gods dammit Kagome let go," he yelled when said miko grabbed the back of the waist of his hakama yanking it back and up at the same time "Damn you wench are ya trying to take my nuts off to?"

"Sango you are bearing witness to a rare and never seen by us before event,"

"And that would be what monk?"

"I believe that this is something from Kagome's time called a wedgy she spoke of this once while telling me things about her era,"

"That might be useful in battle one day," the smiling slayer exclaimed

"Ow, ow, ow Kagome let go you rotten double crossing wench," Inuyasha argued

"To quote you nothin doin wench,"

The moko, moko decided he did not want to be left out of the fun or miss his chance for some good old fashioned revenge. The sneaky pelt swiftly uncoiled itself from around Kagome's frame like a snake stood up on one end and using its fangs yanked up the front of the poor outnumbered hanyous hakama

"Yeeeeeeeeeow" echoed throughout the forest breaking the slumbering silence of all the sleeping life forms

"Gee I think they heard you five islands away Shriekyasha," the miko taunted

"Well excuse the hell out of me because you two rabid sons of bitches tried to take my fucking nuts off. Maybe you two would like a sample" hah? Sounds good to me"

With its little fangs still clamping Inuyasha's hakama the moko, moko growled furiously "Miiko papa moko, moko playing yank the hanyous hakama oh gods I cannot possibly take any more," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Let go Kagome I mean it I'm getting pissed off now," Inuyasha warned "Son of a bit," before he could finish the moko, moko clamped part of itself over his mouth the mumbling hanyous curses were stifled

"Whine" the moko, moko whimpered when Inuyasha somehow managed to bite it with one of his fangs the hanyou had the most wicked victorious look in his eyes that Miroku had ever seen "Growl'

"Shit hope he didn't bite fathers back side," Sesshoumaru exclaimed "That's a real pain in the ass,"

"Whine" this time it was Inuyasha whimpering when said moko moko released him bit then paddled his ass. For such a sweet gentle and beautiful creature he was one vicious little fur "Hold still so I can kill ya,"

"Inuyasha" Kagome called

"What? She smirked "Crap"

"Sit" bam "Bad puppy," he growled

"Double crossing wench I won't forget this count on it,"

The fur purred at her "Aw your leaving," Kagome said it purred "Okay" she hated to see him go he rubbed himself against her circling her legs much like a cat "Okay Segume hope you'll come again soon,"

"Die again," Inuyasha bit the subjugation spell was wearing off

"Inuyasha my pet," he cringed

"No, no, no Kagome you can't," he made to put a hand over her mouth

"Sit" crash he wasn't fast enough, Inuyasha yelped when Segume snapped an ear like a whip and slithered away then looked back before continuing into the forest, looking at Inuyasha "Joy killer,"

"Stupid wench,"

"What do you mean by that? Dog" Kagome shot back

"Don't you get it? That little bastard was scent marking you, duh," Inuyasha mockingly replied "Why do you think he was circling you like a cat and rubbing himself against you? What'd ya think it was just sexy furry love?

"Well excuuuuuse me they do not have demon education class at school, genius. Duh,"

"You know I thought Miroku was the only one who could possibly make something furry sound perverse but our resident dog has proven me wrong," Sango added

"Congrats and welcome my perverted brother," grinning Miroku added

"Stow it ya ass whacking rat in monks robes," Inuyasha bit

With Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi

"Segume he-he's the mikos shiny soft silky furry new silver dream toy," Sesshoumaru taunted

"Shut it pup, I'm glad you find my agony so amusing," the elder inu scolded rubbing his butt "Your brother will die for this,"

"Guess little brother is one fang above the rest," Sesshoumaru teased "Wan"

"Sesshoumaru don't you dare,"

"Want Sesshy sama to ki-kiss it and make it all better? Sesshoumaru now had tears running down his cheeks as a new fit of laughter took hold

"Keep it up dog and you will not make it through the night,"

"Yes Segume moko, moko papa," he gasped "Cough, when Sesshys cold tonight will father Segume moko, moko sama keep me warm?"

"Growl"

"Aw did little brother leave a fang stuck in someone's rump?" this time it was he who got the last word in

The following day

"Father I have a wonderful idea,"

"Uh oh," Sugimi replied

"At least wait to hear me out," Sesshoumaru replied

"Oh alright but it better not be something foolish,"

"We should join little brother's pack,"

"Say what, are you kidding me? The elder dog thought his eldest nuts

"You want revenge, and I love a free show, plus it'd be a great excuse to be there full time, and you'd get to be the mikos sweet little furry moko, moko Segume cuddles," he added the last part to drive his father nuts smiling when he received an annoyed growl

"Ah cuddle you and go cuddle yourself,"

"Aw does papa dog need a hug? Come here little man Sesshy loves hugs" yes Sesshoumaru was like a dog with a big juicy bone and he wasn't parting with it anytime soon "Damn you" he cursed after a claw sharply snapped his ear

"Hug that bratty mutt," Sugimi shot back

Later that day

Sesshoumaru went to his brother's pack and made the suggestion "I think it would be most beneficial if our two packs joined as one,"

"I agree," Kagome replied "We'd also have a stronger group as well,"

'What? Oh you have got to be kidding me" fluffy join our group? Inuyasha said

"And why not?" Kagome asked

"What's he planning to kill us in our sleep?

"Don't be daft Inuyasha,"

"Yes as the miko said, besides when I do kill you I want you wide awake and looking me in the eye," Sesshoumaru wisecracked wearing the creepiest sickest smile on his face it even made Inuyasha cringe a bit

"Don't do that man I am half demon and you're even creeping me out," the hanyou protested

"Be a man, the females of your pack have more courage than you" don't you feel any shame? "Oh pardon me it's now our pack," he thrilled when Inuyasha growled in sheer frustration

The next day

As usual Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were indulging in their favorite new brotherly form of recreation which of course Inuyasha had started "Hah well at least I'm not wearing face paint looking like a girl twenty four seven, ya freak."

"They are marks of royalty, and my beauty," the beauty part added to bug Inuyasha who had a comical WTF look after hearing that part "Thankfully I do not have ears like yours making me look like a barely weaned from his mother's milk whining puppy," Sesshoumaru shot back

"Beauty he says the true words of a princess. Princess,"

"I am not lacking like someone who I shall not name. You cannot nor will you ever be able to keep up with measure up to or compete with the big dogs," Sesshoumaru jabbed

"If your ego was any bigger you'd be so top heavy your splinter I mean dog log would be dragging on the ground bleeding to death from his injuries as you walked poor little guy,"

"Do not gripe at me because your dog log is let's say more petite, and I mean real petite,"

With the females

"Cough, dog log good one," Sango said

"Wow, you know even though I've known calm dignified quiet never swears Sesshoumaru all these years I never knew he had a warped humor side," Kagome commented

'If he's that verbally raunchy imagine what's he's like in bed," Sango teased

"Judging by that perverted lecherous grin you are wearing I'd say your mind has wandered to hentai places," Kagome teased

"Really? This Sango has no idea of what you speak woman,"

"And this Kagome knows hentai, hentai,"

"She is only warming her brain ahead of time for the mating and wedding night," Miroku added "They'll never understand our kind," he teased

"Hah, says the king of the grope all the asses in sight perverts society," Sango said

"I am simply warming my hands,"

"Butt whacker," Kagome, and Sango exclaimed in unison

"Yup Ayame's first day here and you tried to stroke her butt" remember? Sango reminded

"And it was so funny she nearly separated his hand from his wrist," Kagome said

"Oh what couldn't handle a little wolf lovin?" just arriving notorious for being a wiseass Kagura teased she loved torturing the monk

"Hey Kagura you should join our group," Snago invited

"I'm in," she replied

Back with the brothers

"If you had more than a stump you would not have to squat like a girl to pee" and what is that furry thing you wear over your shoulder? Is it your tail? Or you're after taking a crap butt wiper? Inuyasha needled

"I have no need of such when I have your tongue to do the job,"

"I will friggin kill you," the furious dog eared male yelled, and Sesshoumaru turned away looking toward the forest while ignoring his irate cursing sibling

"I will take my leave now my moko, moko is most unhappy now because you have so cruelly hurt him," they continued as they went into the forest

"Well maybe if you stopped humping him so much he wouldn't feel so abused" Why don't you give the little guy a break and cut down? Every day come on, better yet don't do it at all, that's pelt abuse you know" What did hand jobs go out of style?

"If you had anything to give a hand job to perhaps you would not be so cranky all of the time," Sesshoumaru replied "You act more like a female during that time of the month,"

"Why you." Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha said when someone behind them banged their heads together, they turned to look

"You?

"Yes me you two moronic Neanderthals," Grinning Sugimi their father said

"How? Sesshoumaru asked then thought 'If little brother only knew I knew father was back and I was with him all this time'

"When, why? Inuyasha added

"Ancient secrets and powerful demons can come back,"

"Not that I'm complaining that your back or anything" but did ya have to bang our heads together? Creep" Inuyasha said

"Yes because you two fools never stop. And you will not tell the others of my return," he commanded, they asked why and he told them he had plans

"Bet you came back just to torture us" didn't ya? The hanyou teased

"Yes though I rarely agree with little brother this time I must," Sesshoumaru added

"You two are the reason I should have pulled out before the seeds sprang forth hit the soil took root and grew." Sugimi needled

"Eew, disgusting," his sons exclaimed

"Heaven help the poor females who's garden you plant seeds in," the dog general shot back

Thud "What was that? The three inus said then rushed to investigate

"Seed planting, pull out before they sprang forth and took root. Moko, moko after a-a crap butt wipe. Pl-please stop I can't take anymore," on his back laying on the ground holding his sides laughing Kouga said

"Winpy spying eavesdropping wolf," smirking Inuyasha exclaimed

"Ah sh-shove it stumpy," still laughing Kouga gasped "Sugimi long time no see, don't worry your secret is safe with me,"

"Oh great rancid wolf meat knows dad," Inuyasha insulted "Let's all do a happy dance and throw a wild party, maybe even an orgy too, to celebrate,"

"Yes since he was a pup," Sugimi said

"Lucky me, not," wiseass Inuyasha replied "Jealous mutt?" Kouga taunted "Poor little you," "Keep dreaming knobby kneed wolf fart," "Aw does da poor little puppy need a hug? Come here little fella uncle Kouga has lots of love and hugs to give" "That's it that is it right there today you die for real. I have lots of thumps and lumps to give," "As if you can ever catch me dog breath I mean skunk breath," Kouga taunted and took off with Inuyasha right on his heels "Put a fire under it and get moving I don't have all year, keep up if you can," Kouga yelled back while running "It seems I have three sons, the way those two go at it Kouga is like a son," Sugimi told Sesshoumaru "That is precisely why the wolf called him puppy knowing he hates it and it makes dear brothers blood boil then the wolf prince gets a chase," Sesshoumaru replied "Hm, then calling Kouga his brother ought to really rile your brother, yes?" "Now I see where little brother gets his dementia from," Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Fluffy has a sense of humor who'd have thought it," Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red "Growl, you will die this day," "Aw, is daddies little fluffy pup teething?" Sugimi taunted "Wait right there while papa gets you a bone," "Must you call me by that infernal nickname of Inuyasha's? "Fluffy I am wounded," "Not yet but soon you will be with an express return trip to the afterlife," Sesshoumaru exclaimed In the forest A fierce growl tore through the forest causing both hanyou and wolf to come to an abrupt halt "Oh boy he really pissed Sesshoumaru off," grinning Inuyasha said "Uh oh he called him fluffy," both said turning to look at each other just then two huge white dogs flew overhead one happy grinning evilly followed by the second growling and snapping its jaws trying to bite the first one "Aw fluffys teething," Inuyasha joked "Oh I have got to see this," Kouga exclaimed "Right behind ya wolf," the two took off following the huge dogs

A while later

"Oh little brother?" Sesshoumaru sweetly called

"Put any more sugar on that and I'm gonna puke" what the hell are you up to? Your giving me the happy horrors" Inuyasha

Replied

"I knew father was back the whole time we've been hanging out as well,"

"Uh oh," Kouga exclaimed

"Oh no," Sugimi said gently smacking his head with an open palm

"Oh shit here it comes," Kouga whispered to Sugimi swiftly putting his hands over his ears

"Yooooou what? Inuyasha bellowed

"I knew father was here and we've been hanging out, I knew father was here and we've been hanging out," Sesshoumaru taunted "Guess that means I'm daddies favorite pup" hah?

"Why did I have puppies" Sugimi groaned

"Because like us wolves you dogs are horny bastards and your dog log pointed the way and like any healthy canine you followed his lead and planted a garden," smirking Kouga whispered to him

"I'm killing you fluffy and this time it isn't a mere threat I'm serious," Inuyasha threatened cracking his knuckles

"That's a good rabid puppy," bam Inuyasha's fist hit a boulder when Sesshoumaru gracefully dodged his attack with ease "You missed, look me up when you reach adulthood rabid," Sesshoumaru was cut off

"I'm gonna shove my fist so far down your throat you will be farting out of your freaking ears," the irate hanyou yelled

"Oo puppies gonna beat me up I-I I'm so scared mommy hold me,"

"Really keep laughing funny boy," Inuyasha snapped and lunged Sesshoumaru took off "Running like a girl typical wench,"

**Battle begins**

After making a deal with the devil Kikyo was given a second chance to return however she'd only have one chance to complete her task, after collecting dozens of female souls she'd be able to begin her quest. She had a plan a wicked deadly one eliminate the so called competition, then a thought popped into her mind she would wait for the perfect opportunity then strike, it was the waiting that would drive her nuts. She watched her target appraisingly waiting for aid target to go off alone giving her the chance to strike

"I'm going for a walk," Sango announced

"And I've got something to do to," Kagome said

As she watched from her hiding place ''Finally' Kikyo thought. A few minutes later Kikyo was ready "Gotcha" she said as she aimed her arrow ready to release it "Now I'll be rid of you," she said to herself

"Boo" Kikyo spun around and saw Sango but before she could utter one word Sango grabbed Kikyo's arrow and shoved it through her gut "Have a nice trip to hell,"

"But I thought," Kikyo choked out

"You thought I was Kagome," Sango responded at the same time cutting the clay wenches head clean off with her blade

She watched as dozens of souls that were freed from their clay prison ascended to heaven. One stopped in front of Sango a beautiful female samurai "Thank you at last I can join my husband,"

"You are most welcome," Sango watched as the woman floated up and was enveloped in the arms of a handsome male "Damn he looks like a combination of Kouga mixed with Sesshoumaru,"

"Wow what a beautiful sight," Kagome exclaimed

She turned when a loud thunderous crack was heard and the smell of burning sulfur filled the air, she wondered what the hell it was and turned to look seeing the blackest soul she had ever seen attempted to take to the sky to try and enter heaven. Kagome who had heard the noise ran to see what was going on, when she arrived saw her sister with a blade in her hand and not far away ashes laying on the ground with Kikyo's miko clothes. Then as the crack in the ground opened wide a black cloak and hood covered hells reaper rose out of it quickly snatching the black soul holding it tightly in his deadly and crushing grip "I lord death thank you my dear I have been waiting a long time for this one," Said the reaper Evilly smiling Sango looked at her adopted sister who had a comical WTF look on her face "What? She thought I was you so I stopped her," Sango explained "Tried to arrow me hah? Bitch is lucky she's dead" Kagome bit "Knew you'd see things my way," "Sweet that is one less piece of crap in the world," Kagome said "Yep she thought kill you and she'd be the pack alpha," "Nooooo" a familiar voice screamed "Silence you have earned this, after all the evil you have done and countless deaths you've caused you have the nerve to think you're going to heaven," reaper told Kikyo "Thank you lord death," the slayer and miko said "You are welcome my lovelies, and thank you," he descended into the opening the ground closing behind him leaving looking as though nothing had happened "Kagome, Sango where are you? Are you alright? Inuyasha called "Inuyasha over here," Sango replied Inuyasha quickly came into view "I heard something loud" what is going on? He asked "Oh damn you wench let go, stop, stop, stop" pretty please? He pled when Kagome started massaging one ear "Oh no" isn't one enough? He whined when just arriving Kagura claimed the other one

"Stop whining and take it like a man," Kagura teased

"We have something to tell you my favorite doggy," Kagome added

"Oh yeah, like what they invented a wench repellent for dog hanyous? Ha, ha, ha, tell me that's it_? _

"No ah, um, well you see ah,"

"Damn it Kagome just spit it out," Inuyasha commanded "I ain't getting any younger,"

"Bitch wanted me out of the way thinking it was me she tried to shoot Sango with an arrow Sango killed her," Kagome explained

"Oh well we all gotta go sometime," the hanyou replied "Hers was long overdue,"

Kagome stilled "You mean you're not mad?

"Nah she was a total pain" who said you could stop? Get back to massaging the other ear feels neglected" he grabbed Kagome's wrist putting her hand back on his ear

"Oh, oh don't stop I-I think I'm going to blow yeah, yeah keep going almost there. Oh Kagome, Kagura I'm-I'm so close," Kouuga taunted "Oh yes right there keep going that's my sweet spot daddies about to pop,"

"Wolf you are suicidal," Sesshoumaru commented "And raunchy,"

"Nah just extremely ball busting,"

"Son of a bitch I'll kill you ya hentai bastard I ain't the monk," Inuyasha snapped and growled his dagger glare piercing Kouga's head then he lunged

"Oh Inuyasha don't leave us now you were so close," Kagome, and Kagura teased

"I am trapped in the center of madness," Sesshoumaru said

'Your next Sesshy," Kagura, and Kagome teased

"Lovely from one dog to the next,"

"After I kill wolf fart I'll kill you wenches when I get back," chasing fleeing Kouga Inuyasha promised

"Question is, are you man enough to handle two women at the same time?" Kagura yelled back

"Do you have enough stamina for two, all night long? Kagome added

_**"**_Us to," Sango, and Ayame played along

"You know I do not think he will return to soon," Sesshoumaru said "Ah what a lovely time off we'll have,"

The following day

"Oh great," Inuyasha said his head tilted back and nose to the air "What is it? Miroku asked

"Yes I smell it as well," Sesshoumaru added

"Wonder how he knew where to find us? Inuyasha snidely wisecracked "Oh yes forgot he has his own spy snitch," he went silent for a moment than mumbled "Clay bitch,"

They soon found out while walking down the road and Naraku came forward demanding the jewel shards Kagome carried. When denied he attacked the group fought with him. Catching a scent being carried on a breeze Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked up and were shocked to see their father Sugimi suddenly come out of the sky and save Kagome from a tentacle.

"What did you boys think I was going to let you have all the fun? Sugimi teased. Naraku was easily dispatched by hacking his power center the spider on his back he swiftly weakened and started dying disintegrating leaving nothing but ash that was carried away by the wind

**Kagura's plan, in the trees, the announcement**

Ayame left to go hunting, a few minutes later Kagura disappeared "What the hel? The wolf princess started before falling into a deep sleep from Kagura hitting a certain pressure point

"Sorry Yame but I've got plans," Kagura exclaimed and left with Ayame slung over her shoulder

Sango said nothing but noticed that Kagura had been eyeballing Inuyasha all day long curiosity was killing her. Kagura had a sudden devilish glint in her eye, Ayame had gone hunting a while ago and had not come back yet. Faster than a blink Kagura hit a pressure point on Inuyasha knocking him out cold, Sango was about to ask what was going on but before she got one word out Kagurae had Inuyasha slung over her shoulder bolting into the forest humming happily as she went

"I fear to ask," Sesshoumaru exclaimed

_"_You know she has been looking deviously at Inuyasha all morning I smell a rat," Sango commented

"Maybe she's," Miroku started then stopped

"Maybe what? Kagura asked

"Nothing forget it, it was nothing,"

"Monk," Sango growled

"Bet I can make him tell," Kouga said flexing his claws grinning as he did

"Bet I can stop you before you can get one claw near me," smirking Miroku smugly replied waving the demon immobilizing sutra between two fingers and laughed

"I hate monks," Kouga griped

"Aw poor wolfy,"

Deep in the forest

Kagura stopped just outside of a cave, put the unconscious hanyou inside then quickly put up a barrier over the cave entrance nothing was getting in or getting out "Any minute now one tw," she was cut off by

"Kagura let me outta here wench," the furious hanyou yelled

"To quote you nothing doin,"

"When I get out of here and I will you are so dea," he stopped when he felt something touch him sniff "Ayame?

"The one and only,"

"What are you doing here?

"Kagura,"

"Damn that wench is busy," he said then turned to yell at said female about letting them out "Gulp" a hand was on a precious part

Kagura looked up at the flush faced hanyou "My work is done," as she walked away "Be a good boy and do a good job or I'll kick your ass," were her parting words

**Inuyasha, and Ayame**

"So Ayame what's new? The nervous hanyou asked "Gulp, ah, um okay," he nervously exclaimed as Ayame's hand began it's exploration of uncharted territory "Hm nice, smooth, oh this is very nice to,"

"Oh I am not leaving this cave a virgin," he said "Crap, did I just say that out loud?"

"Ah yes you did, not to worry big boy you're a sick samurai and I am the village healer," she teased

"Ah, um okay,"

"Let's start here" shall we?

"Ayame, what the? It was hard to think with her kissing his neck "Hell are you? he groaned "do-ing? Shit,"

"Ah hah tell me all about it big boy," he gulped

It wasn't until he turned around to face her that he saw she was naked as the day she was born, his eyes bugged out he gulped then swallowed hard, before he knew it she had his fundoshi and hakama were down at the same time, next he was pushed against the wall. She was an aggressive little thing and to his own surprise he was strangely turned on so much so it almost ached, she smirked this was her dream come true they were trapped with no escape until the barrier wore off

**Lemon starts**

"Hah? He gasped when he was pushed down into a sitting position "Ah shit," he exclaimed when she impaled herself on his long shaft and groaned then began to ride him "Ah, Ayame don't you want to wait a few seconds till the pain passes?" he was genuinely concerned

"Nah it was only a little pinch,"

"In that case ride me you wolf assassin,"

"Looks like nobody's leaving this cave a virgin,"

"Ah shut up wench and kiss me," she did tongues danced while passions rose to burning heights

Inuyasha found himself losing control and all sanity as if they had a mind of their own his hips began thrusting upward Ayame moaned in ecstasy by all the gods he was even better than in all the hentai dreams she had of him. She removed the forgotten haori that hung down his arms, his hot mouth moved to her neck while his hands gently kneaded her full round breasts. They'd be busy for hours

**Lemon continues**

"I think our dear Kagura has done something sneaky," Miroku exclaimed

"Ah ha," the others agreed

"If my suspicions are correct Inuyasha is a lucky man," the lecherously smiling monk said

"Lecherous monk," Sango said

"Really my dear Sango maybe one day you will grace me with such a blessing,"

"Hah? You, you, oh forget it I gotta go for a walk. And don't follow me letch," Sango warned and left

"I am leaving as well," Sesshoumaru announced and left

"You are so going to follow her" aren't you, monk?" Kouga asked

"Yeah and try to play comb the fur to?" Kagura added

"I only want to make sure she is safe if she trips or falls I'll be there to help her," Miroku replied

"Yeah I know I tripped and oops it fell in," Kouga razzed Miroku stuck his tongue out at him and took off "Hope it doesn't hurt when she pops your cherry," he yelled at his retreating form

**Miroku, and Sango**

"Damn it where the hell is she? The searching monk said

Miroku followed Sango into the woods and was surprised when he was hiding nicely behind a tree and was hauled up in a net he had fallen right in to her trap. She popped out from behind another tree smiling evilly he looked dejectedly down at his heart throb and wore a look saying what next? He was praying she wasn't planning to kill him and sell his dismembered parts to hungry demons he cringed at the image in his mind

"My, my, my somebody's been a naughty monk" hasn't he? "Hah? What? "Should I let him out? If I let you out will you be a good little monk? Or a naughty monk? She seductively asked "Whatever kind of monk you want me to be," he cleverly answered choosing neutral territory "Good answer and the right one to," Sango cut the rope Miroku swiftly landed on his butt "Sango my love wha-what are y-you going to do to me? He nervously stammered "Oh crap," he gasped when Sango pulled one hand out from behind her back and snapped a whip "Gulp" He could not believe it he was scared shitless and turned on at the same time "That depends," she answered cagily "Sango" the wide eyed and very horny monk gasped "Ah, may I ask um, what a-are you up to?

**Lemon starts **

Sango stood there after opening her kimono it was then that he saw she was completely naked underneath, he was on a fast road to insanity when she ran her tongue up and down the end of the whip then putting the tip in her mouth slipping it in and out suggestively. Then dropped it and took the handle swirling it around each nipple Miroku watched as they hardened oh how he wished his lips were the ones teasing them

The slayer knew she had him now and decided to take it up a notch running the whip handle up and down her inner thighs the left then the right torturously slow Miroku was swiftly going insane and did not how much longer he could last. Sango had one last piece of torture for her victim dropping the whip on the ground she cupped her breasts in her hands fondling them and sensuously licked her lips

"For the love of kami kill me now Sango I don't know how much longer I can last I cannot take any more," then he released a whine like a wounded dog

"Cannot take this? She asked putting his left hand on her left bosom then repeated the same for the right one

From his seat on the ground he looked up with longing puppy dag eyes "You mean you'll let me? After all of this time you will let me? Her answer was putting one of his hands on her bare derriere moving it up and down in a stroking motion "I-I can't believe it I thought this day would never come,"

"Full steam ahead big boy,"

"You won't regret it I promise," he vowed

"I believe you horn dog," she teased "Umph"

She found herself lifted off the ground pinned against a tree with the horniest monk in the universe plundering her heated depths "Ah Mirokuuuuu,"

"More," he coaxed before kissing her hard, the man was nearly inhuman she thought he might be part demon she'd ask later but what a lover

**Lemon continues **

**Sesshoumaru, and Kagura **

Kagura sat in the hot soothing hot spring completely relaxed with her back up against the rocks in back of her with her eyes closed she lightly drifted off to sleep. She was nearing dream state something warm slipped inside her teasing her it was wonderful oh that tongue was magic she could swear she felt it grow longer and wider inside her. A few plunges in and out and it hit hard her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed her release to the heavens, her eyes snapped open

"Good girl,"

"Sesshoumaru, you dirty sneaky dog," she scolded as he continued rising up out of the water "I can't believe it under the water? How the hell can you breathe?

"I am a dog you know woof, woof, I have many talents and abilities all of which you will learn in time,"

"Oh I am so gonna make you pay for that you under water bush whacker,"

"Like this? He sexily asked

"Huh? She exclaimed when without warning he quickly slipped inside "Ooo, damn that things so big it must be a continent,"

"He is happy to make your acquaintance well," the smirking demon lord teased

"Pervert,"

"I will have you scream my name," he said pulled out then thrust back in

"Sesshoumaru ah Sess,"

"Yesss? He teased

"More I need more. Oh gods yes like that,"

"Like what," he continued teasing he kissed her hard then his lips attacked her neck his tongue licking where his mark would be

"Yes oh gods yes, Sesshoumaruuuuu I love you," after a few more releases his end was approaching "Sesshoumaru so good I-I," she gasped

"Growl, Ka-gu-ra" her name came out broken by the blinded by lust demon. She groaned when his fangs bit into her neck on the left side, while both exploded, she bit him a blinding light arose surrounding them and the area as their powers merged his blue mixed with her pale rose creating an eerie beautiful light purple glow

**Lemon continues **

Meanwhile elsewhere

"Well will ya look at that the bastard finally got laid,"

"Hah? what? Who? Half asleep Ayame asked her wise ass mate

"Look over there, see that light?"

"Oh yeah pretty, hah?" she complimented

"Ah, bastards even gotta show off getting laid," Inuyasha teasingly wisecracked

"Wanna play bury the bone?

"Oh damn it not the ears, damn you wenches and my ears. Especially you ya know what that does to me when you do it,"

"So shut up and punish the naughty wolfy,"

"Yes sir," and they went at it again

"Look Sango looks like we're not the only ones out on a mating mission,"

"What are you talking about Miroku?

"Over there Lord Sesshoumaru has claimed a mate,"

"Yay Kagura good for you,"

"Ah speaking of go, want to slay the bad monk again?"

"Ooo does this mean I get to be on top?

_"_Well you are the man," he teased

"Keep it up perv and you'll be the woman in this relationship,"

"Take me you brute you," he loved bugging her, she ravaged him

Sugimi, and Kagome in Kagome's time

"Do you think they will seek us out? Sugimi asked

'God I love the way he speaks' Kagome thought "Don't think so, well not too soon,"

"What do you mean?

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret dear Kagura has knocked Ayame out using pressure points put her in a cave, then did the same to Inuyasha and put him in the same cave with a sealing barrier over the mouth of the cave. So right now their probably mating and maybe making you some grandpups," Kagome explained "Inu wolf pups they'll be so cute, oh I'll spoil them rotten,"

"Grand pups, sounds good to me," grinning Sugimi replied

"Yup also if I know Kagura and I do Sesshoumaru and she are mating right now to,"

"Possibly more grand pups and both sons mated at the same time,"

**Lemon starts**

Kagome's family was away and would not be returning for a week so they could take their time and enjoy themselves. The fore play had gone on for a while and later on Sugimi wasted no time he had Kagome sitting on a kitchen countertop. He made quick work of her top dropping it on the floor and went to work on her voluptuous breasts

"Gods" she moaned as he groped and sucked them

"I need you to check something for me,"

"Now? She asked

"Yes"

"Holy shit," she exclaimed when he grabbed her wrist and put her hand on his aching erect shaft "Tha-that's inhuman" how's it going to fit? You're going to kill me I-I gulp might die"

"Fear not little one he will be gentle as will I,"

"Gulp easy for you to say you're not on the receiving end of that monster,"

His lips connected to hers in a hot kiss that he dominated and she loved a take charge male it was such a turn on. Then he started on her neck she was so lost in a lust filled haze she did not notice how he'd already parted her from her clothes nor did she notice as the slightly cool air hit her bare skin. With one hand he untied his hakama letting it drop down around his ankles, followed by his fundoshi He groaned when he felt her hands open his haori and pushed it down over his shoulders her warm hands wandered over his chest kissing licking and nipping as she explored. The little minx reached down grabbing his rod, in an instant his lips crashed down onto hers and he entered her one sharp thrust sheathing himself fully within her then stilled after all it was her first time. The feel of her so tightly wrapped around him driving him insane, he pulled back "Gods damn," he exclaimed "Please start moving?" he did after three thrusts "Ah Su Su-gi-mi," she choked out with her release "You were made for me, we fit together perfectly," she tightened her passage muscles around his shaft "Oh fuck," "Harder," he was more than happy to oblige more climaxes followed "My miko so good," he panted she could feel his heart racing "Ka-go-me," he spoke her name broken "Sugimi my Sugimi ye-yes," "Growl, gods woman," "Yes, Sugimi ah you-you kill me," "Kagomeeeee," as they exploded like volcanos together his fangs pierced her neck, her body tingled with the changes taking place and she followed his lead The kitchen was aglow with the merging of their powers pink and blue mixing to create a lilac color creating new powers the mates would share for eternity. Claws dug into his shoulders, as claws pierced her hips accompanied by his inhuman pace. She nipped his ear gently with her fangs and he hers. Dozens of climaxes later the two stilled for a rest, still connected they held each other their heads resting on one another's shoulders Lemon ends

Hours later

"Step mother miko, father?' a familiar voice broke the silence

"Ahhhhhhh, da-dad wen-wench," Inuyasha practically shrieked "Dog papa mommy wench," then yelped "Ow, the fuck asshole?"

"My ears are sensitive fool," Sesshoumaru replied after smacking his brother's head

"Pups, you came through the well I see," Sugimi who had turned his head to look at his wide eyed sons said, he was grateful that he had not removed his haori as he wanted to earlier it hung low down around his elbows covering he and Kagome's connection

"Well duh" is there any other way? Smartass Inuyasha said "Man you must be so humped out that you lost your memory, happens to all old codgers eventually," he added "Ouch, bastard quit snapping my gods damned ears with your claws,"

"I will when you stop acting like a moronic brainless Neanderthal," Sesshoumaru shot back "After all the mating you have done one would think you'd be too tired to talk shit,"

"Ah not that I don't like or want to break up this lovely little sniping party, but I'm not done yet" and don't you two have something better to do like bury some bones or something?

"Nah thought I'd hang around and watch you know see how the pros do it," smartass never learns Inuyasha wisecracked mentally gloating at the image in his mind of his father being shocked speechless

"If you insist, I do not mind" do you mate? Sugimi casually answered

"Hell I'll try anything once and besides it's hotter with onlookers," Kagome added "Oh Sugimi I am so horny I need it again and soon," she deliberately tightened her sheath around his rod he barely held back a groan

"You, you don't ca-care? The hanyou stammered "You'd actually let me your own son watch?

'Poor pup he has no idea what our sire is like. Oh well poor thing had to learn sooner or later better sooner than later' Sesshoumaru thought

"Sure, why not?" Sugimi was enjoying this, Sesshoumaru smirked "The more ones pups learn the better it is and besides one is never too old to learn. Maybe one day you will do the same for me, I'd love to observe your technique,"

Sesshoumaru was not about to let this pass or be left out "Yes father allowed me to observe himself and your mother mating, it really was quite educational," Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue on that one

'Oh dear gods the poor thing will be scarred for life' Kagome thought

"Yes it is a long time inu tradition," Sugimi added wanting to laugh when Inuyasha's left eye twitched

"You, mother, Sessh. Watch? The poor hanyou was nearly speechless "Li-liar, mom would never,"

"Ah but she did," Sugimi replied doing an excellent job of maintaining a straight face but it wasn't easy and took all of his willpower to accomplish it "It was a well hidden secret but your mother was well let's say an uninhibited adventuress,"

"Yes it is true your lovely mother was quite accommodating about it," Sesshoumaru added

"Relatives watching, sick bastards, I-I-I cannot bel," Inuyasha started then fainted

"You two are sick" you know that? Kagome said "But it was pretty damn funny, poor things probably traumatized and scarred for life his brain overloaded and he passed out,"

"Sorry mate can't help it I just could not resist," Sugimi replied

"But miko I couldn't resist, and he is my favorite victim," Sesshoumaru added "Congratulations you two, I shall see you later mother," he teased Kagome "I will take this back to our time," he grabbed Inuyasha dragged him toward the back door picked him up put him over his shoulder then took off

"Now I see where Inuyasha gets his deranged sense of humor from," grinning Kagome said

"They're gone? Now where were we? Oh yes I believe it was here," he replied thrusting his hips forward

"Sex fiend," the mating resumed

2 days later

Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru stopped to look when they saw a moko, moko high off the ground attached to and stretched between two trees like a hammock it was also encasing something inside it like a cocoon, and whatever was inside the furry cocoon was moving vigorously

"Oh I cannot believe it inside his moko, moko, poor fur is damaged and mentally scarred for life," Inuyasha wisecracked

"Leave it to our sire to find inventive ways to mate and strange places to do it," Sesshoumaru said

"Damn never knew he was such a friggin hentai and a freak,"

"Surprise little brother" aren't you just glowing with pride?

"Ah go shave your tail," Inuyasha shot back

The cocoon stilled "Don't you two have something better to do like chase nekos? Sugimi's voice spoke

"Shit, later loser," Inuyasha needled his brother

"You are the one who is about to be the loser after I take your life," Sesshoumaru chased his brother

Two days later

Ssniff, sniff "What's the matter mutt smelling yourself first time and the stench is killing ya?"Kouga ragged

"No you rank rabid ain't had a bath in three months stupid wolf," Inuyasha shot back "Go bathe will ya, my nose is burning?"

_"_Quit telling us about it and go do it, that'll happen when you sniff your butt," Ignoring him Inuyasha went back to sniffing

He sniffed again "Geez the first night and she's pupped. Oh Kagura you poor girl I'm sorry the horny bastard did that to you on the first night," Inuyasha teasingly needled

"Oh boy I am going to get my grand pups," dreamy eyed Sugimi excitedly exclaimed rubbing his hands together in joyous anticipation "Proves my boy's not shooting blanks,"

"Sniff, father I am wounded" was there ever any doubt? Did you think my seeds were asleep on the job? Sesshoumaru teased

"No but you were," Sugimi shot back "Lazy dog,"

"Really daddy dearest wait until the wench is pupped you'll be pulling your hair out roots and all. And ya better hope none of them are girls because Kagome can go from angel to devil in under a second. Especially during that special time of the month when she goes psycho, make sure you sleep with one eye open old dog and a sword at your side" Inuyasha needled "Ow"

"Seedless mutt," Sugimi said smacking the hanyou upside his head

"Leave my seeds alone they're minding their own business and aren't bothering you,"

Females

"I'm pupped," Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura announced at the same time, "Me to," Sango chimed in, Inuyasha, and Miroku gasped then with wide eyes in shock immediately hit the ground passed out cold "Amateurs" Sugimi exclaimed then burst out laughing followed by the female pack members, and Sesshoumaru

"Oh I am never going to let little brother live this down," Sesshoumaru said

"Just wait till he finds out I'm having twins, especially when he learns one is a girl," Kagome said "You remember what he said that you better pray any pups we have are not girls?

"Ah yes nearly forgot that I did," Sugimi replied

"Oh boy now I have double the ammunition to work with," Sesshoumaru added

Later on when Inuyasha, and Miroku came around

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Yes inumama,"

"I'm having," she started

"Sniff, two pups," he said and paused sniffing again "And one-one-one is a-a girl, nooooooo," he wailed

"Ah I live for moments like this," Sugimi needled

"You suck dad" couldn't you have put a no girls allowed ring on your dog log? Damn you now I'll have a mini wench to torture me,"

"Yes and best of all she can sit you as well," Sesshoumaru tauntingly added

"Ya just had to remind me damn you,"

"That's what caring big brothers are for," Sesshoumaru teased

"I hate you so bad right now,"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome went down on one knee put one hand on her belly "Don't worry sister I'll teach you all about what dicks big brothers be his name is Inuyasha, I will teach and train you how to torture him yes I will,"

"My sister ain't even born yet and he's corrupting her already, striped bastard,"

"Shh, silence fool Sesshoumaru sensei is giving class right now,"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Inuyasha groaned


End file.
